How to Fall in Love: The Takao Project
by Knuckle-san
Summary: "Love" is one of life's biggest mysteries. And Takao's Kazunari's biggest project yet. He wants to find out how people fall in love in real life, only to complete a so-called school requirement... And maybe... only to fall in love in the process too? /School life, TakaMido, BL
1. Entry One: Sakura

**Title:** How to Fall in Love: The Takao Project  
**Author:** Kasamatsu-senpai  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket in any way possible. Nope. Nada. Never. Hope you enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE**: SHOUNEN-AI (boys' love; boy x boy). No flames. You were warned.

* * *

どのように恋に落ちる：ジェクト高尾

Entry One: _Sakura_ (桜)

* * *

_I gazed at the countless sakura petals dancing with the soothing breeze, walking my way towards my newest school. Good-bye, Middle School, hell-o, High School. _

_I'm Takao Kazunari. And this is my first day in Shutoku. But this wasn't your usual beginning._

_When I was signing up for the Basketball Club, I met up with this very tall guy. He looked very intimidating… maybe even scary._

…_But I couldn't help but laugh out loud._

* * *

"What're you laughing at?" asked the taller male, his eyes glinting. He had short dark green hair and eyes, and wore black-framed glasses; his fingers were weirdly all covered-up with bandages. His voice could've sent chills down Takao's spine. But…

"Definitely_ not_ at _you_," replied Takao, his silvery blue eyes nearing tears. _Could this guy get even funnier_?

"Then why point your finger at me?" the other said accusingly, looking down at Takao's finger that was pointing at him "accidentally". "Do you have a problem with me?"

"Whoops. My bad. Sorry," Takao chuckled as he pulled his hand away, still trying hard to resist the laughter. "I was just wondering why you brought a _pink rabbit_ on the first day of school." It was a miracle he was able to say the whole thing without bursting out laughter in between.

"It's none of your business." _The usual reply_. The green-haired male fixed his glasses coolly as he began walking away. But Takao wasn't going to stop there. He caught up with the other, and ended up noticing how fast he walked. _Has he always been like this? Or was he purposefully trying to get away from him_? Takao couldn't help but mentally smirk. _Finally, someone to play with_, he thought, without any dark or hidden desires of the sort.

"Since we'll be teammates," Takao held out his hand, grinning. "Name's Takao Kazunari."

The taller male simply stared at Takao's hand, making the other awkwardly pull his hand back. "Midorima Shintarou."

Takao's eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa! Midorima Shintarou?! _The_ Midorima Shintarou?!" He looked at Midorima as if he was some teen idol.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" uttered Midorima coolly, oblivious of the reason behind Takao's astonishment.

"You're like, the renowned shooting guard of Teikou Middle School. You guys were so awesome!" Takao said excitedly. He was walking side-to-side with one of the best, one of the members of the Generation of Miracles, Midorima Shintarou. The Generation of Miracles were prodigies in the world of basketball. Unmatched. Unbeatable. Simply, unconquerable. "I can't believe you transferred here."

Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Takao blinked. Maybe he accepted his compliment happily? "I only chose the best school to harness my talents," Midorima said. "It's what Oha Asa told me."

Takao blinked and tilted his head. "Oha Asa? You mean the horoscope thing?"

"Don't treat it so pettily." Midorima's eyes glowered. Takao instantly made a mental note to himself jokingly, _Never treat horoscopes pettily_. _Or he will shoot lasers from those eyes of his_. "Oha Asa helped me reach where I am now."

"So that explains the pink rabbit?" Takao folded his arms against his chest, sneaking a glance at Midorima's apparently stuffed toy.

"Yes. It is today's lucky item," Midorima asserted. "I'm certain to be twice as lucky because today, Cancers are said to be luckiest."

Takao gave a low whistle. "What about Scorpios?" he asked casually, his arms behind his back.

Midorima shot a glance at the other, assuming Takao was a Scorpio. He fixed his glasses and said, "Scorpios are deemed unluckiest today."

Takao's shoulders slumped. "Well, isn't it much of a coincidence for the luckiest and unluckiest to meet?" he let out a chortle.

"Ah, you're right," Midorima uncharacteristically agreed. Then he walked even faster away from Takao. "Get out of my sight before you ruin my day." _Just when there was progress_.

"Eh… wait!" Takao called out, walking after the other. He blinked (read: and realized something) as he continued following Midorima, to Midorima's growing irritation.

"Stay away from me!" Midorima exclaimed. Takao stayed silent, his expression was those of who were deep in thought. "Are you even listening?"

They incidentally played cat-and-mouse, and Midorima became _thoroughly_ annoyed.

"Why won't you get off my back—" He eyed Takao standing beside him; standing outside the classroom before them.

"Midorima…" Takao started, smiling sheepishly. "_We're classmates_."

* * *

_End of Entry_

* * *

**A/N**: Oh my, a new short multi-chap fic (maybe I could write this up to 10 chapters? It depends though) and my first Kuroko no Basket fic! And hoorah! It's TakaMido. School life, pure fluff, shounen-ai TakaMido. I'm greatly inspired by the great school life/shounen-ai manga I've read lately. They're so simple it melts my heart. I hope this would have the spark too someday. Reviews are greatly welcomed and appreciated. I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. Entry Two: Project

**Title:** How to Fall in Love: The Takao Project  
**Author:** Kasamatsu-senpai  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket in any way possible. Nope. Nada. Never. Hope you enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE**: SHOUNEN-AI (boys' love; boy x boy). No flames. You were warned.

* * *

どのように恋に落ちる：ジェクト高尾

Entry Two: _Project_ (プロジェクト)

* * *

_I stared out the window, playing with my ball pen atop my puckered lips. The teacher began talking the teacher talk; quizzes here, examinations there, grades _falling_ everywhere. If you know what I mean._

_I feel sleepy. And extremely bored. Isn't everyone on their first day?_

_But there is a catch to _my_ first day: Midorima Shintarou, a member of the Generation of Miracles. Experts, maybe even professionals in the field of basketball. The downside of him is, well… he's weird (he strongly believes in the Oha Asa horoscope, which explains his lucky items, which are just as strange). But hm, maybe that's what makes him so hilariously entertaining?_

* * *

"To start off our first day with a bang, I'd like to announce that we will be having no examination this preliminaries," said the class adviser, smiling rather normally than those usual devious teachers in Shutoku High.

Murmurs and smiling faces quickly spread throughout the classroom. It soon became an epidemic. The murmurs slowly become louder. Girls started squealing, and boys started high-fiving. The moment these freshmen step out of their classroom, they'd hug each other and jump in glee.

_I'm so happy I chose Shutoku_, thought Takao, his fingers laced. Apparently, he was in a state of bliss; he was just as thrilled as his other classmates about this up-to-date news. _Maybe fate brought me here solely for this purpose?_

"But," the teacher added with a sly wink. "You guys will be doing a project."

Smiles turned to frowns and cheers of merriment turned to groans. They got their hopes up way ahead of schedule. Takao, on the other hand, felt broken-hearted.

_I guess it was just too good to be true_, he thought, mentally in tears.

The teacher smiled that forever nefarious smile, that one smile that made students everywhere utterly miserable, as she began explaining, "Questions frequently asked are _what_, _when_ and _where_. But that's because they are the easiest to answer. So, for your project, you are all free to choose a concept, as long as it will answer the questions _how_ and _why_. Make sure it's interesting and essential enough. I don't want to give failing grades now, do I?"

She went on explaining other details, while Takao became sucked in his newfound reverie.

_A good concept, huh?_ _It should be_— he began as he started jotting down notes in his notebook, _subjective, where all people could possibly relate to it emotionally and all. It should also be coming from reality, or real life experience. It isn't the most unusual, but I guess that could work_.

He leaned back in his seat and folded his arms against his chest. His eyes squinted, deep in concentration. He did his best, but he only managed to think about basketball, his favorite sport. He frowned, because if he pelted himself with questions how and why, he didn't know what to answer. He didn't have much knowledge about the sport.

_I just play because I _love_ it. Is that enough of a reason?_ he thought, resting his head on the palm of his hand. _No, that's too cheesy_. Then something struck him. _Besides, not all people _love_ basketball_. He sighed softly to himself at the reality. _Ugh. This is going to be difficult_.

His seat was beside the window, and so he stared out of it. Sakura petals continued falling down. His eyes trailed one particular petal; and it passed by a couple walking past the school. They were holding hands, smiling their widest… Takao couldn't help but watch.

_Love…_ he thought_. Love…_ He blinked._ Love_!

He instantly went back scribbling. Ideas inside him suddenly flowed as freely as a river.

_What is "love"? – a feeling of attraction towards someone.  
When do people "fall in love"? – when they feel that they want to be together.  
Where do people "fall in love"? – anywhere. From restaurants, to river banks._

All this stock knowledge came from the soap operas he used to watch back in the day.

He tapped the tip of his pen to his face, pondering even more than usual. _Now that I think about it_, w_hy _do_ people fall in love in the first place? From what I've heard, it's full of hardships. Sometimes, it's a distraction, while sometimes it can be inspiration too_, he thought._ A much more difficult question is _how_. Is 'love at first sight' true? Is there such a thing as a pre-destined soulmate? Does it need development? _

And without warning, he became light-headed. _Ugh. I'm thinking too much it makes me woozy_. But that didn't discourage him one bit. _That means I've finally chosen the topic I'm going to work on from now on_! He smirked proudly at himself for a job well done.

"Ok, are there any questions? If none, class dismissed!"

Takao became startled in his seat. _That was fast_! he thought in surprise. He then rolled his eyes and chortled. _Aside from having fun, time sure flies when you actually think_.

And speaking of time… _Wait_, he started, _I haven't understood a single thing from the teacher! What if I missed something important_? He became a little _too_ determined about the project for his own good. He planted his face on his desk and groaned loudly.

He then used his Hawk Eye, an ability he would usually use in basketball games. With this, he was able to see the court in a different perspective, in a much wider range. It was very useful, being the point guard he was. But this time, he used Hawk Eye v.2. This version helped him see other classmates differently; through it he could see their star qualities. But this was all in his imagination though. It wasn't as accurate as his _actual_ Hawk Eye.

His eyes were immediately locked onto Midorima. His Hawk Eye v.2 derived the following qualities from the green-haired shooting guard: _looks smart, _is_ smart, prodigy_.

He couldn't help but snicker. _Whatever, Oha Asa. Even if you've declared Scorpios the unluckiest today, it's kind of the other way around for me_. Only he could hear himself snickering "fufufu" repeatedly. _Because it's convenient for me to have met a guy like him. Midorima Shintarou_!

Midorima sneezed while fixing his things to prepare himself for the next subject.

"Hey Midorima," called out a familiar voice.

Midorima turned his head around, his expression exasperated. "What is it that you want, Takao?" he asked icily.

Takao gulped nervously, his silvery blues meeting green ones. _I'm glad he remembers my name (because I've heard somewhere that geniuses don't remember people not worth of their genius. Who says I'm not lucky?), but why does look so pissed right now? Is it because we're classmates? Does he hate me that much_? he thought in panic. He always _was_ the type to quickly jump to conclusions.

"Okay. I need to confirm something first, Midorima," Takao said, holding up both his hands. "Do you hate me?"

Midorima didn't look it like it, but he was taken aback the other's straight-forwardness. "What kind of a stupid question is that?"

Takao averted his eyes from Midorima, twiddling his fingers. "Uh, because the way you looked at me just now—"

"I don't hate you," said Midorima.

Takao blinked. "Eh?" He didn't know why but he felt moved by Midorima's words.

"You're just annoying, that's all," he said, stabbing the word "annoying" into Takao's head, as he fixed his glasses.

"Isn't that almost kind of the same?" Takao said, smiling sadly as cold sweat dropped from his forehead.

"If you don't understand the difference between them, you'll live with the burden otherwise," the shooting guard affirmed with strong conviction.

"Is Oha Asa rubbing off on you?" Takao raised a brow. "You talk funny."

"Look, stop with the nonsense. You obviously approached me because you needed something," Midorima said, narrowing his eyes at the other.

"Nice deduction!" Takao exclaimed cheerfully with a thumbs-up.

"Can you get straight to the point, Takao? You're becoming even more annoying," Midorima huffed.

Takao's heart fluttered when the shooting guard said his name again (he _really_ idolized the guy way back). He couldn't be even _more_ happier. "Uh, it's about the project." He cursed himself for almost stuttering in front of Midorima.

Midorima rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you didn't listen to anything the teacher said?" he sighed. "Too predictable."

"Well, I was already thinking of a topic at that time!" Takao reasoned, his arms flailing.

"If you must know," Midorima started, pushing his glasses at the bridge of his nose for the nth time, "she explained some of the many research methods that could be used in the project."

Takao blinked innocently, smiling. "Like what?"

Midorima wanted to groan, but he went on anyway. "The widely used methods are going to the library and surfing the internet." He averted his eyes from the point guard. "There. Now go away."

"But those are boring!" Takao whined.

"You don't have to say it in my face!" Midorima exclaimed, his eye twitching just now. Just how long could he keep up with the overly cheerful Takao?

"What else did teacher say aside from those?" asked Takao. He was too careless he didn't even remember the teacher's name.

"…Observation," Midorima replied, his face agitated and a lot more older now, thanks to Takao.

"You mean like 'stalking'?" Takao blinked.

"Whatever you say, Takao. If that's all you need and don't have business with me anymore, stop talking and _start_ observing," the Generation of Miracles member said, as if it was an order.

_Observation, huh? I guess I could give it a shot_, Takao thought. He then grinned widely and saluted. "Roger that, Shin-chan!"

Cold sweat dropped from Midorima's forehead. "…Shin-chan?" A new nickname from the Bane of his Existence. Great_. Just great_.

[ _Could this be the start of a disharmonious friendship?_ ]

* * *

_End of Entry_

* * *

**A/N: **Ta-dah! The newest chappie out after a day. Am I good or what? –kicked- So like, thanks for faves, alerts, views and re-views! It made my day, and it pumped me up. I wish I could give you all a big hug.

So any thoughts about this chapter? Teehee. I hope you guys liked the chapter as much I loved writing the draft earlier (I was laughing out loud, mind you).


	3. Entry Three: Observation

**Title:** How to Fall in Love: The Takao Project  
**Author:** Kasamatsu-senpai  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket in any way possible. Nope. Nada. Never. Hope you enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE**: SHOUNEN-AI (boys' love; boy x boy). No flames. You were warned.

* * *

どのように恋に落ちる：ジェクト高尾

Entry Three: _Observation_ (観察)

* * *

_How do people fall in love? How was this strong emotion brought about into existence? If they already knew the consequences ahead in the first place, why bother? Why do these fools… still fall in love? _

_Now is that best intro ever or what? I better write this down before I forget._

_I'm Takao Kazunari, and this is the first day of observation for my project. There are a lot of other research methods, but I decided I'd do one at a time (I'd ask Shin-chan about those other methods). No pressure or anything._

_I have my trusty voice recorder (for cases such as this) and digital camera to keep track of the whole thing. I want everything to be as clear and detailed as possible_. _Man, I feel like some detective or something_…

* * *

Vibrant and rich colors filled the sky as the sun slowly dipped into the horizon; a gentle breeze swept the campus.

Classes ended for the day, and students were making their way home. But no, not Takao. He hid behind a bush, eyeing a particular couple; the first couple Takao laid his eyes on to be exact. They held hands, and the girl comfortably leaned on the boy's shoulder. They looked… _cute_. There was an instance Takao almost said, "aww" out loud.

He watched them a little too much he almost forgot his purpose of observing them in the first place. He took out his camera and snapped shots of the happy pair, and wrote down his "observations" about them, looking like he was from the paparazzi in for a scoop.

There was nothing thrilling about this method. At all. It was just as boring and dull as the first two methods Midorima mentioned. But he shook his head. _No, this is just the beginning. Maybe remarkable stuff will happen between them sooner or later, and then I'd finally be able to learn something_! he optimistically thought. _I hope something _does_ happen though_. He sighed.

And so began the reckless endeavor for this project of his.

Every day after school, he would always sneakily follow the couple (he thankfully knew where to hide thanks to his Hawk Eye. Who said basketball abilities couldn't be used outside the court?) wherever they went; from pastry shops, to the mall, to the park… This was going to take forever. And besides, he felt uncomfortable because he swore some people mistook him for a stalker (he even caught someone maybe notifying the police?).

Two weeks of hard-work passed, and he… _kind of_ finally had his results. He recorded everything that occurred in his notebook. During class, he assessed what he wrote.

_-they talk to each other in unusually high-pitched voices (weird…).  
-whenever the boy says something cheesy _bluntly,_ the girl smacks him hard, her face red (ouch that hurts. Have you no mercy on the poor lad?).  
-they hold hands happily in public (it's cute, still… public decency anyone?).  
-the girl has tsundere tendencies (I feel sorry for the guy, really…).  
-could all girls be tsunderes? _

He scrutinized the photos he took, and raised a brow. He narrowed his eyes and examined the snapshots meticulously. He felt something was weirdly off… he couldn't put his mind into it, until it sadly dawned on him.

_I was supposed to uncover the mystery why and how people fall in love_! he thought, slumping in his seat. His classmate who sat behind him looked at him worriedly. _Not observe people who are already in love_! _That didn't answer anything at all_! And he sighed a little louder than usual. _Well, that's two weeks easily wasted_. He mentally rolled his eyes at his carelessness yet again.

"Takao-kun," a voice called out to him.

Takao snapped his head up and met eyes with the teacher who stood before him, glaring sharply.

"Is my class _that_ boring?" asked the teacher, his eye twitching. Anyone could tell the teacher was fuming, a vein pulsing in his forehead. Takao gulped. Boy, was he in one hell of a whooping (of lectures, mind you).

_He didn't need Midorima or Oha Asa to remind him. Today just wasn't his lucky day_.

* * *

_Practice_ (練習)

* * *

Everyone else in the team took a break from hours of non-stop basketball practice. It was hell, but it was going to be worth it anyway. They were famed as one of the Three Kings of Tokyo. And they were sure to continue that legacy. The team became even stronger and more confident, now that one of the Generation of Miracles, Midorima Shintarou, joined the team. They felt unstoppable, and felt they could go through great lengths with their brand-new ace.

Takao drank a bottle of water, his peripheral vision spotting Midorima making a basket for the umpteenth time that day.

Everything about his form was perfect: he half-bent his knees accurately for the right amount of potential power; his dominant hand had its fingers spread out (in this case, his left hand, since Midorima's left-handed, which was the apparent reason for his bandages); the ball was brought above his head in that rhythmic motion; the way he extended his forearm as he snapped his wrist… truly marvelous. His movements was almost that of a graceful dance. It pretty much took Takao's breath away. He couldn't help but smile widely.

_Shin-chan's just awesome_, he thought in glee, watching Midorima in deep admiration and awe. He could see the light in Midorima. No, he _was_ the light. _Not just awesome, but the best_!

Sure, he failed at the actual observation method, but little did he know he was already _observing_ that eccentric green-haired shooting guard.

[ _Can this admiration possibly metamorphose into something else?_ ]

* * *

_End of Entry_

* * *

**A/N:** Three days in a row! Wow! I thought I couldn't make it with this chapter today, but I still did anyway. Ha-ha. BTW, Takao didn't and is not going to stalk Midorima... yet. LOL

Sorry for the inconvenient short chapters. I just don't want to go through the pressure of writing long ones anymore (I'm traumatized from writing Yatarella). I hope you lovely readers understand.

There're going to be cute filler-like chapters in the _future_. So prepare. Teehee.

Reviews would be lovely (I'm going to love you forever for it). Thanks for reading, and I hope you lovely people would look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Entry Four: Rickshaw

**Title:** How to Fall in Love: The Takao Project  
**Author:** Kasamatsu-senpai  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket in any way possible. Nope. Nada. Never. Hope you enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE**: SHOUNEN-AI (boys' love; boy x boy). No flames. You were warned.

* * *

どのように恋に落ちる：ジェクト高尾

Entry Four: _Rickshaw_ (人力車)

* * *

_I clasped my hands behind my back as I exited the basketball court. Finally, practice is over. It's just like some military hell camp… except it's only for basketball. Well, we _are _known as the Three Kings of Tokyo, so we better live up to that name for the sake of those punks underestimating us._

_Oh, and Shin-chan was so cool back there! I wish I could be good as him. Yeah, right. Then I'd be just a horoscope fanatic too. No, thanks._

_I should have been heading home by now, but then I blinked and narrowed my eyes. Huh? Am I just seeing things? I rubbed my eyes to prove myself it wasn't just my imagination._

_A rickshaw (parked right outside to be exact)? Who in the right mind would—?_

* * *

Takao subsequently had a hunch about the owner, and when he spun his head around, he couldn't help muffle a snicker. _I knew it_, he thought.

"You're in my way," said Midorima, his expression stoic as ever. Who else would bring such an ancient vehicle? _Unless_ if Oha Asa mentioned it was today's lucky item.

"Oh. Sorry, great maestro," Takao sarcastically said, casually making way for the green-haired shooting guard. He didn't want to laugh at him; _not yet_.

"Hmph." Midorima furrowed his eyebrows even more than usual as he sat on the saddle and put one foot on the pedal. He was grateful for the vehicle for the good fortune it brought upon him, but alas, it was time to bid farewell to it. Maybe it could serve future use if ever his lucky items were to be heavy luggage?

Takao eyed the back of the vehicle, and instantly came up with a proposition. "Hey, Shin-chan. Can I ride in the back?" he asked. "It's vacant, after all." _And don't forget it's free transportation_! he forgot to add.

"No. You'll just be extra weight," Midorima replied curtly, defiantly staring at the other. "You'll make it hard for me." What was it with him and directness? He wasn't afraid of his bold remarks at all. He certainly would get in trouble for it someday.

Takao frowned. "You're no fun at all," he commented. "I'm not _that_ heavy, you know."

Midorima remained nonchalant and blasé. "And do you think such insignificant words will help me change my mind?" he quipped.

The word _insignificant_ stabbed Takao. Maybe Midorima implied _he_ was insignificant? Well, _that_ kicked right in the gut. His eye twitched, and began to feel ticked off at the shooting guard. "You really say what you want, do you?" A tick mark was visible on his forehead.

"Is there a problem with it?" said Midorima, raising a brow at Takao. He looked triumphant… victorious… proud… _downright cocky_.

_He's having fun with this, I can tell_, thought Takao just as he said, "No, but..." He put one hand on his hips, waved the other hand around, and sighed, "if you keep this up, you'll end up without having any friends." Which just goes to show Takao could be_ just_ as straight-forward as Midorima.

Who was Takao to say such a thing? "Mind your own business, will you—"

"But don't worry. I'll be sure to keep up with you," Takao added, beaming. "We _are_ friends, right?" He chortled. "I can deal."

Ever since they met, they had been inseparable, and thus, Takao became used to Midorima's peculiarities. Midorima would never get used to the other's simple-mindedness though. He could never understand why his companion (read: he was forced) was his complete opposite. Why were Scorpios and Cancers the most compatible in the first place?

"…" Midorima paused. "If you're that confident with yourself—" His eyes oddly glimmered with rigorous determination. He clenched his fist, and fixed his glasses as he said, "We shall see how long it will last. I will make you eat your words." He was talking about how_ long _Takao could _deal _with him.

Takao wore the exact same expression. "I bet I can last a lifetime," he said as he clenched his fist as well. He knew that gesture very well; it was for a game of—

"_Janken pon_!" they shouted in unison, stretching out their arms.

Takao became utterly devastated at the result. "No way!" he yelled. Takao apparently threw out paper as his move and Midorima threw out scissors.

"You lost. Now start pedaling," ordered Midorima as he pushed his glasses up this bridge of his nose. Midorima was already sitting in the back of the rickshaw, obviously proud of his success_._

_How did you get there so fast_? Takao thought, startled. He then sighed happily. Midorima didn't look like it, but he was excited. He was just too tsundere to admit it. How cute.

"So there are other things Shin-chan is good at aside from basketball," he said in a sing-song voice.

"What are you implying?" Midorima hissed. He was so smart, he was slow at simple things.

Takao chuckled. "But I'll be sure to win next time!" _I want a free ride from _you!

"Don't bet on it," said Midorima as Takao began to drive the vehicle with _extreme difficulty_ in the orange haze casted by the sunset.

[ _A declaration of friendship?_ ]

* * *

_End of Entry_

* * *

**A/N:** Hooray! I finally posted the fourth chapter. I'm very sorry for the delay. I was already typing a chapter, but it was too late when I realized I was writing it in advance! Like... 4 chapters advanced, I mean. So yeah. I have the next four chapters at the ready. I just need to type 'em, is all.

Till the next cute filler-like chapter (it's fluff-friendly, I promise)!


	5. Entry Five: Love Stories

**Title:** How to Fall in Love: The Takao Project  
**Author:** Kasamatsu-senpai  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket in any way possible. Nope. Nada. Never. Hope you enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE**: SHOUNEN-AI (boys' love; boy x boy). No flames. You were warned.

* * *

どのように恋に落ちる：ジェクト高尾

Entry Five: _Love Stories_ (愛の物語)

* * *

_I'm back home, finally! It was unfair I had to walk all the way home from Shin-chan's (but that means practice paid off. I don't feel much as tired as before), but at least I know where he lives now, right? Maybe this isn't such an unlucky day for me, after all (referring to the day as "bad" is an understatement). Okay, that sounded so wrong. But I swear, I will never stalk anyone ever again. Ever._

_Hmmm… Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important though? Well, maybe I forgot it because it's not important at all in the first place. Yeah. That must be the reason._

_I knocked on the door, then I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I knew whose steps were those any day._

* * *

"Welcome back, onii-chan!" greeted a petite girl, her expression sparkling and glimmering with sheer glee. She was about half Kazunari's height, her waist-length hair and eyes' color exactly similar as her older brother's.

Kazunari smiled and acknowledged his little sister's warm welcome with a nod. "So how was school?" he asked.

"It was great. I got the highest grade in my class for my science project!" she replied, lacing her fingers. Unlike Kazunari who was a slacker at school (he was more on the athletic side of the family), she was a good student to boot.

The older brother patted the girl's head, smiling ever so proudly of his little sister's outstanding academic performance. "That's awesome! Congratulations."

"Thanks so much!" she giggled.

Kazunari was supposed to appreciate how cute (and smart. Oh, how envious he was in that field) his little sister was, but something struck him; he remembered what he forgot.

And it was so very important.

_Wait…_ he thought, then he slumped and began sobbing. _I forgot to ask Shin-chan about the other methods for the project_!

"Onii-chan?" she said, then blinked, tilting her head at her weeping brother.

* * *

After Kazunari explained everything to her in detail, despite her juvenile age, she couldn't help but smirk snidely.

"So yours is about love, eh?" she snickered, her hand over her mouth.

"Don't laugh!" Kazunari exclaimed, his face abashed and those of a tomatoes'. "That was the best I could come up with!"

"Oh, could it be onii-chan's in love?" she whistled, raising a curious eyebrow at her brother.

Kazunari narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance at her. "In your dreams." In cases like this, he didn't like his little sister having a know-it-all-but-worse-she-does-know-it-all brain.

Her eyes then lit up; she had an idea. "I know! How about watching some romantic films and writing your own thoughts about them?" she suggested matter-of-factly. "You can compare and contrast how people fall in love in movies and in real life!"

But he _did_ like this side of her brain. She wanted to help out her brother as much as possible. It was all part of being a (read: good) sibling.

"I-Imouto…" mumbled Kazunari.

"Yes?"

Kazunari grasped both his little sister's hands, sobbing happily. "You're the best!" What could he do without her?

"I know," she giggled.

* * *

_In the name of love! I mean grades,_ Kazunari thought, his expression determined and confident, _I'll pull out an all-nighter tonight_! Apparently, he went out and rented a lot of DVDs, a tower of them to be exact. This much self-assurance of himself swept his tiredness from practice earlier.

"I'll start with this," he said, taking one of the countless DVDs he put temporarily in the shelf, and looked at its cover. He smiled. "It looks interesting enough."

And when he actually began watching the movie, he was instantly…

Bored.

After one and a half hour, it finally finished, to Kazunari's relief.

"Okay, that was irritatingly boring. On top of that, I didn't learn anything significant about love at all," he criticized, exasperated. He didn't know how long he could go with this; the first movie gave him a bad impression. He hoped the next movie would make up for it, but turned out...

"Argh!" he yelled.

"Keep your voice down," his mother chided from downstairs. "You're going to bother our neighbors!"

It was worse.

And so, he watched movies one after another. They were horribly clichéd, and he cried from sheer awfulness. He suffered so much, until…

"Huh?" He blinked.

One movie caught him by utter surprise. He watched the whole thing in complete and attentive silence. When it ended, he felt light-hearted… so light-hearted in fact, a tear unexpectedly rolled down from his eye.

"Tears?!" He became surprised of it himself.

He still actually felt teary-eyed, but he went on to write his movie review about it anyway with high spirits and enthusiasm.

_The movie was simple, but thankfully, not a cliché. It was direct to the point, direct to the hearts of the viewers. The way that high school couple loved each other was relatable to anyone. Their simple expressions of affection, their trade of sweet nothings… They _simply_ just love each other. It just goes to show how much of a roller coaster ride love is. It makes you cry, but it makes you laugh even more. It might hurt, but consider how much happiness you'd gain from it. Wouldn't it be great to feel something as marvelous as that someday_?

_My first crappy review, done in a jiffy_! Kazunari thought proudly of himself, holding up his precious notebook. He reread the whole piece, and tears formed in his eyes again.

He jumped to his bed and hugged his pillow tightly, bawling non-stop. "It was so freaking sweet!" he shouted in between sobs.

He didn't have time to watch the other movies that night because of the overflowing tears. So much for his all-nighter; his pride easily crumbled like a cookie.

* * *

The next morning, in one of the freshman's classrooms, Midorima Shintarou was in his usual glare-like daze. It just meant he was reassured this day was going to go his way, with the help of Oha Asa, _and_ the lucky item advised to him that day.

"Shin-chan…" a tiny voice called out to the shooting guard.

"Don't call me by that embarrassing nickname," Midorima uttered, his eyebrow furrowed at the pointing guard. "I didn't give you permission to call me such name." He then blinked. "Huh?"

He saw a rare sight, a sight he thought he could never witness: Takao Kazunari, down in the dumps. Sad. Messed up.

"What happened?" he asked automatically. "You look miserable."

Takao mentally cursed Midorima for reminding him of_ it_ again, just when he thought he moved on. He was already holding back tears when he replied, "Huh? What are you talking about? I just watched some movie last night and it was—"

"—It was so beautiful!" he cried, tears running down his cheeks like a waterfall. Okay, so he couldn't hold back.

Midorima slightly panicked. This was a side of the point guard he thought he would never see. This day sure was… full of unexpected events. "T-Takao?! Get a hold of yourself!" was all he could say to "comfort" Takao. He wasn't used to making people feel better because usually, all he worried about was himself.

Takao leaned and buried his head on Midorima's shoulder, continuing to sob just as hard.

"O-Oi, Takao! Get off me! There are people watching!" He didn't shove him away because, well… it would make him look bad in front of his classmates maybe? _Takao always acts on impulse. He do what he wants_, he thought_, such an obnoxious character_.

He sighed as he laid his hand on top of Takao's head, an equivalent of a warm hug. Takao felt it, making his heart oddly fluttering. Maybe it even… _skipped_ a beat?

It was all the green haired shooting guard could do, but at least he tried, right?_ Shin-chan's forever a tsundere_, Takao thought, smiling. But then, his petty sadness overwhelmed him and he continued to shed tears over that ever-so sweet flick.

People were cautious and uneasy of Midorima's glare, hence the reason why no one dared to even look and talk about them.

[ _Midorima didn't mind much about his own personal space this time. Could this… be possibly steady progress_?]

* * *

_End of Entry_

* * *

**A/N**: Fifth chapter up! Hooray! –dances-

I don't want to jump to conclusions, so I didn't name Kazunari's little sister (I have issues with OCs. Sorry). And FYI to those who don't know, she's canon. Kazunari mentioned her in one of the lovely (read: TakaMido galore) drama CD. She even gave him a red headband. Cute, eh? Imouto's also Japanese for little sister.

And the last part is the fluff-friendly scene I talked about in the previous chapter (I myself even found it cute). More progress between the boys ensues in the chapters ahead, so stay tuned!


	6. Entry Six: Piano

**Title:** How to Fall in Love: The Takao Project  
**Author:** Kasamatsu-senpai  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket in any way possible. Nope. Nada. Never. Hope you enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE**: SHOUNEN-AI (boys' love; boy x boy). No flames. You were warned.

* * *

どのように恋に落ちる：ジェクト高尾

Entry Six: _Piano_ (ピアノ)

* * *

_Ah, nothing sure beats a day-off from practice! Winning tons of games in a row sure has its benefits. I mean, it's rare for a regular basketball player like me to walk down this secluded corridor late in the afternoon without any worries about practice. It's the life, I tell you._

_Hm, but what I wonder where the senpais are now? Studying, I think (because of the nearing exams?)? But they're most likely sleeping by now (because yesterday's game used up all our energy, mind you). _

_How about Shin-chan? What does he do in his day off? Where is he anyway? Usually I'd meet him back in the basketball court._

* * *

"..."

Takao just happened to pass by the music room and out of the blue, the first few notes of the piano began playing. He blinked in surprise.

_Huh? Someone playing the piano at this hour?_ he thought. His eyes slanted in weary suspicion_. I remember the senpais telling a story about a ghost of a boy playing the piano. I know they're just making fun of us freshmen, but could it be that it's_— He shook his head violently. _Nope, it's not a ghost. It's someone who obviously has free time to play the piano brilliantly_!

His heart thumped loudly, so loudly infact, he thought it could be heard all throughout the campus, when his eyes were fixed onto the door knob. Would he dare face the eerie mystery behind that door?

_I'll prove it_! a sweaty and nervous Takao thought as he reached out his trembling hand.

He then opened the door slightly, his silvery blue eyes peering through the ajar door. He felt so tense he could run away at any moment, but what he saw flabbergasted him. He never really expected _this_.

"Shin-chan!" he exclaimed, running towards the shooting-guard-now-piano-player.

Instead of a greeting, Midorima paused his playing, infuriated and chided him with a tick mark noticeable on his forehead. "Stupid Takao! You broke my concentration!"

Takao chortled apologetically and waved his hands. "Sorry, sorry. I was just relieved."

Midorima rolled his eyes and continued to play from where he left off. "Relieved? Of what?" he asked.

"Of our senpai's story about—" Surprisngly, Takao abruptly stopped speaking.

Apparently, Midorima was used to playing the piano, his fingers were moving on its own, hence he could look at Takao with a raised eyebrow. "About?"

Takao didn't respond, and it quickly irritated Midorima. He didn't want his question hanging around in the air. "About what, Takao?" he hissed. He blinked when he noticed Takao staring at him in awe and wonder.

"So pretty," Takao said, his eyes glimmering with admiration towards Midorima. The green-haired shooting guard happened to have sent Takao into a temporary state of Nirvana with his piano-playing.

Midorima sighed and thought, _he's a hopeless case, for sure_. He then went on to finish his music while Takao sat back, relaxed and listened happily to it.

_It had been a while since Takao felt giddy_.

* * *

The two of them exited the music room, Takao openly expressed his high regard towards Midorima (his piano-playing skills, this time. Not basketball for a change). "That was so great, Shin-chan!" he said, grinning widely. "It's like you put your heart into it!"

Putting your heart into something was too trivial, but deep down, Midorima appreciated it. He didn't really like playing the piano around people, so Takao might actually be his first audience. "I could do better," he said, fixing his glasses. He was forever a perfectionist. "I only played it to pass the time."

"I never knew you could play the piano," said Takao, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Now you do," Midorima said matter-of-factly.

Takao laced his fingers excitedly like a child and beamed at the other. "Now I'm looking forward to seeing Shin-chan play more of the piano again. Shin-chan's just awesome! Not only in basketball, but in playing the piano too."

"…" Midorima felt his face heat up a bit, but he quickly regained composure. "You should watch what you're saying, Takao."

Takao blinked and tilted his head, the oblivious airhead he was. "Eh? Why?"

"..."

Midorima and Takao stood frozen as they heard the very same piece Midorima played being played all over again.

"You locked the room, right?" asked Takao nervously.

"I did," Midorima replied, his expression still indifferent. "I was left in charge."

Takao shot a glance at Midorima. "Should we...?"

"Yes," Midorima said with a nod.

And together, they quickly sprinted away from the music room like their lives depended on it.

_The senpais weren't kidding, after all_.

[ _Could the hint of red on Midorima's face be a hint of development too?_ ]

* * *

_End of Entry_

* * *

**A/N**: Sixth chapter is out! I can't help but laugh at my endnotes (the ones with the brackets). They're like teasers or something (maybe I'm writing it that way).

Anyway, a cute doujin inspired me to write this chapter (Thanks, Tumblr. You're one hell of a good friend to my muse). And ohohoho- is the ghost real or not? You be the judge.

I hope you lovely readers enjoyed this chapter! Let me know through a review (LOL bribing much? But reviews are an inspiration too! –shakes fists-)


	7. Entry Seven: Notebook

**Title:** How to Fall in Love: The Takao Project  
**Author:** Kasamatsu-senpai  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket in any way possible. Nope. Nada. Never. Hope you enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE**: SHOUNEN-AI (boys' love; boy x boy). No flames. You were warned.

* * *

どのように恋に落ちる：ジェクト高尾

Entry Seven:_ Notebook_ (手帳)

* * *

_Why am I suddenly feeling anxious? I've done everything according to the word of Oha Asa today. Practice went naturally well. I've made sixty shots just as accurate as all of the other shots I've done. Never have I missed a shot nor never have I made a single mistake. I'm loyal and faithful to the horoscope. Fate has brought me to where I am now._

_And apparently, that fate brought me to this very unfortunate situation._

_I fixed my glasses as I look down at my desk, my shoulder bag slung over my right shoulder. I realized why I felt anxious: there was no sign of my notebook. Noted down in the notebook were inputs I've made so far for the project. _

_It isn't like me to forget something. Maybe this is what Oha Asa said about something really unexpected happening_?

* * *

When he recalled where he had put the notebook, Midorima let out a sigh of exasperation. _And I had to forget it back in the locker rooms_, he thought. _Now I have to walk all the way back for it_. Everything should have went his way today, but this minor difference exceptionally ruined the flow.

_I suppose no one is practicing in the court at this hour_, he thought, striding across the campus.

As he reached his destination, his expectations weren't met; lights were still on and someone was practicing.

And that someone was none other than the most bothersome person Midorima Shintarou met in his life, the_ Bane_ of his Existence hands down: Shutoku's newly-appointed point guard Takao Kazunari.

As the point guard made a shot, Midorima stared, indifferent, nonchalant, blasé… _unimpressed_ to be frank. He knew more than anyone his own shots were incomparable.

_I should walk silently to avoid getting his attention_, he instructed himself. He was already frustrated with his error today, and he didn't want Takao to build up more of his pent-up rage.

Midorima hunched his shoulders and tiptoed his way towards the locker room, luckily out of Takao's sight (it was convenient timing since Takao wasn't using his Hawk Eye).

The renowned shooting guard then entered the locker room undetected. On the other hand, Takao made his umpteenth shot, but it unfortunately fell from the rim this time.

"Well, this sucked," Takao said, dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"You don't say?" muttered Midorima to himself, getting his notebook from his own locker. _You don't need to mention the obvious_.

"I want Shutoku to win," said Takao in between wheezy gasps. Seemed like he had been practicing for a while now, "so that I'd make Shin-chan notice me."

Midorima blinked. _Say what now_?

"I know I may never be able to reach his level…," he added, smiling. His tone was resolute… and sincere. "but at least his recognition is enough for me."

Okay, that was unexpected; _it was _least _expected_. "…" Midorima blinked again, his face heating up. He felt the world stopped, and mountains were moved within him. It had that impact, though he remained dense and _blissfully_ unaware of the feeling.

Midorima shook his head and huffed, relieved from his aghast state, fixing his glasses again. _What am I standing around here for? I need to get a move on_, he thought. He then cautiously tiptoed towards the exit.

_What is it with his seriousness anyway? I know I am the best, but he does not have to take it that far_, he thought, annoyed, his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't know he was actually bashful of the whole thing. He was used to compliments and praise, so why would Takao's flattering remarks be any different? The whole thing sure was an enigma, _or was it_?

Midorima slammed the door shut the moment he stepped out of the court… a little _too _forcefully, startling Takao. His eyes slanted as he smiled wearily. _It must be the wind_, he thought to convince himself as he chuckled nervously to himself.

He surely didn't want to have another ghost experience. Once was enough.

[ _The truly unexpected event Oha Asa predicted was…?_ ]

* * *

_End of Entry_

* * *

**A/N: **Hallo, dear readers! I'm back again with chapter se-ven! Take note, this is in Midorin's POV. I hope I pulled him off. I ain't much of a tsundere, so yeah. I'm more like Takao. Ha-ha.

A-ha. Once again, I apologize for the short length of the chapters so far. But the next one will be a highlight, a very essential, a very important one, so it will be longer than the others. Maybe even the longest?

I hope you all liked the cute filler chapters I've written so far, because there will be more… maybe? Teehee. Stay tuned for the next (and longer, I promise) chapter!


	8. Entry Eight: Interview

**Title:** How to Fall in Love: The Takao Project  
**Author:** Kasamatsu-senpai  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket in any way possible. Nope. Nada. Never. Hope you enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE**: SHOUNEN-AI (boys' love; boy x boy). No flames. You were warned.

* * *

どのように恋に落ちる：ジェクト高尾

Entry Eight: _Interview_ (インタビュー)

* * *

_One, two, three… twenty-five, twenty-six…_

_Geez, that's a lot of sakuras. Doesn't the tree ever run out of them? Counting sakuras to pass the time during class is still boring as heck. Speaking of time, it sure flew fast. The basketball games so far are a piece of cake. It's not like I'm being cocky. I just think they aren't trying hard enough. I know they're intimidated by Shin-chan's long and accurate distance shots. I mean, who wouldn't? Shin-chan is like, a part of the Generation of Miracles, right? Wouldn't it be awesome if we played a game with them? Now _that_, truly, is a game worth giving your all._

_Pffftt… this inner monologue and manner of speech… reminds me of Shin-chan. Eek! I don't want him rubbing off on me (maybe he already is? I sure hope not). Nope, no way, never. Sure, I'd want to be a prodigy or genius in basketball, but not an Oha Asa fanatic. One fanatic's enough for one team._

_Hmmm… I wonder why I have this feeling that I'm forgetting something important? Oh well, I'll just shrug this off for now. Maybe I don't remember it because it isn't that important in the first place_.

* * *

"By the way, how are your projects going? I hope you are all making significant progress. If you haven't done anything up until now, I advise you to get your butts moving already if you don't want a failing grade in the preliminaries!" the teacher reminded with a sinister smile across her face. The students looked away, anxiety obviously showing in their faces. Takao gaped, his face almost that of _The Scream_ painting. Apparently, he forgot about the project that cost him his preliminary exam… and most likely, his grade as well.

_Holy—geez! _he screamed in his head. _I knew I was forgetting something, but man, I didn't think it'd have to be the project of all things_. He instantaneously blamed the non-stop practices and frequent games of the basketball team. He became too absorbed on the sport, he completely forgot about the academics, including the project. How he wanted to jump off a building right now, but obviously couldn't.

He used his Hawk Eye v.2 on Midorima. Surprisingly, he looked calm and composed, unlike the rest of the class. It seemed like even with the games, he still had time for his studies and projects. He wasn't referred to as an eccentric genius for nothing (not that he liked being called that, especially with the word 'eccentric').

Since Midorima received the Almost-Finished-With-His-Project (maybe) award, Takao planned to yet again, ask him for more _helpful tips and insights _(insert sarcastic tone here) regarding the dreaded and near-to-due-date project.

After the teacher left, Takao immediately stood up from his seat and approached Shutoku's Ace, his hands dug in his pockets. It had advantages to be teammates and friends with Shintarou Midorima (not that he befriended the shooting guard because of it, mind you). Well, at least Midorima treats Takao like a friend too… _right_?

"Ne, Shin-chan," Takao called the other, smiling.

Midorima fixed his glasses, meaning he acknowledged Takao's presence. It didn't take long before Takao became used to all of Midorima's gestures and manner of speech. He was so used to it, as if it was just breathing or walking.

"What is it, Takao?" said Midorima, his eyes cold and glaring. But this was just his usual expression.

"Er… you see…" Takao scratched the back of his head. He mentally cursed himself for being embarrassed in front of Midorima. Why did he have to stutter _now_ of all times? He already readied himself for this. Maybe he realized he was taking Midorima for granted? He wouldn't meet someone like him any day. Wait, why was he thinking these mushy thoughts in the first place? It was like he was the protagonist in shoujo manga. Yes, and he thought of himself as the girl, which he immediately regretted thinking of.

"Do not waste both of our times, Takao. Besides, the teacher for the next period is almost here. What did you want?" Midorima asked, stabbing Takao with his words for the umpteenth time. Takao could never be as blunt and frank as Midorima. How he wished he could freely say whatever he wanted. He then realized another thing: He wanted to be Midorima in a way? Okay, that was too much. He shook his head, which Midorima noticed. The shooting guard thought that the other was acting stranger than usual that day. Oha Asa never said anything about it, or maybe its words left a deeper meaning?

"About the project…" Takao began, but Midorima got ahead of him.

"You neglected it due to our basketball practices and games, am I right?" Midorima said. "You truly are hopeless. You don't know how to balance sports with academics. It is every sportsman's bane, except for mine, of course."

"I know, I know," Takao sighed. "You don't have to say it right in my face."

Midorima rested his head on his balled fist and shot a glance at the other. "Ever since our matches, you haven't done anything. Am I correct?"

Takao nodded, frowning. He didn't want Midorima to point out the obvious, and humiliate him for that matter. He wasn't like him, after all. He wasn't some prodigy… He wasn't special… He was ordinary, just like any other student.

"The deadline is already nearing. You have such bad timing," Midorima said, not pulling any punches. Takao clicked his tongue in annoyance. He sure was unusually ticked off at that moment. Why were Midorima's words getting the better of him? Then he raised a brow when Midorima was shuffling through his bag. He blinked in surprise when the green-haired shooting guard handed him a small red keychain. "Here. I coincidentally bought it with my own lucky item when Oha Asa stated Scorpios were going to be the unluckiest today." He then fixed his glasses again. "Also, you could do shoot up some questions for your project."

"Ah," was all Takao could say. He was genuinely moved by Midorima's thoughtfulness behind his tsundereness. He didn't know that even His Coldness had a soft side. Maybe he only grew soft _exclusively_ on him? That was an uncommon privilege._ But_ that was all in Takao's imagination anyway. Then when his brain further processed the Ace's words, he couldn't help but snort.

"Did you find something funny, Takao?" Midorima asked, raising a brow.

"You tried to be funny, Shin-chan. But you just can't," Takao said, confusing Midorima more.

The shooting guard's eye twitched. "I don't understand. What are you trying to say?"

Takao rolled his eyes, as if Midorima was asking about the most obvious thing on Earth. "Your pun," he replied, pointing a finger at the puzzled Midorima.

"Huh…" Midorima narrowed his eyes and thought deeply, folding his arms against his chest. Takao wasn't looking at Midorima because it would eventually make him burst into laughter. He _really_ didn't want to ruin Midorima's concentration now.

After a few seconds, Midorima finally realized what Takao meant, which immediately angered him. He didn't want to tell a joke in the first place. He didn't know _shoot up_ could be related to basketball _and_ could be related to a pun.

Takao was already teary-eyed, holding back his laughter really hard. A tick mark was visible on Midorima's forehead. "You of all people should know I didn't intend a pun like that in the first place."

"I know," Takao chuckled. "But it was so funny seeing you go at it, you know?"

"Shut up!" Midorima hissed. "If you don't want to face the dire consequences, I advise you to go back to your seat. Also, it'd be best if you don't talk to me."

Takao shrugged. "Alright, alright." Then he grinned, holding up the small present Midorima gave him. "Thanks for the little gift, by the way. Oh, and for helping me out… again."

Midorima blinked then looked away. "Hmph."

Takao walked back to his seat and chuckled again. _Yup, you're definitely a tsundere, Shin-chan. A cute one at that_. His eyes widened as he mentally groaned to himself. He couldn't believe he just called _the_ Shintarou Midorima… "cute". His face was burning so much it was letting out steam. _Someone kill me now_.

* * *

_Lunch Break_ (昼休み)

* * *

The rest of the day, Takao was oddly silent, but he eventually recovered and became focused about the interview. He was still down in the dumps though, not because of Midorima, but because he didn't know the right person to ask and _shoot questions at_, if Midorima would put it.

If he asked one of his classmates, he or she would probably laugh and make fun of him, because first of all, it was a pretty funny topic to be making a project at. Takao wouldn't tolerate mockery of any sort. It had been a while since he was serious about something aside from basketball.

And so, he made an oath to himself: he wouldn't eat lunch if he hadn't found his interviewee. That was motivating enough, since he wasn't used to _not_ eating lunch. Athletes needed all the carbs they could get.

Midorima silently wondered what Takao was up to while he ate his own food. His eyes followed the point guard leaving the classroom.

Takao walked down the corridor with a thinking face. _Who would think that asking about love isn't a funny thing_? He sighed loudly. _I don't know anyone like that! Ugh… maybe Shin-chan's right. I _am_ hopeless!_

Right at the moment when he thought that he was hopeless, he bumped into someone, that someone's papers flying all over the place.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" Takao exclaimed, helping that someone to pick up the scattered papers. When he looked up, he immediately looked away, nervous. Out of all the people, why did he have to bump into the girl he "observed" with her boyfriend for the past weeks that one time?

"Oh no, it's okay. I didn't watch where I was going," she said.

_Eh? That was supposed to be _my_ line_! Takao thought, just as he said, "Er, no. I was the one not paying attention."

"We're both at fault then?" she said, smiling brightly. Takao couldn't help but compare that brightness to shower of sakura petals. Oh, so _this _was an example of a shoujo situation.

Takao smiled back. "I guess so." Then he blinked. "Oh, I should help you with that. Where are you going to put it?"

"To the principal's office," she replied. "Are you sure? Maybe you haven't eaten lunch yet."

Speaking of lunch, the interview immediately slipped into Takao's mind. He wouldn't let this opportunity pass by. Maybe meeting up with her like this was destiny? He then was having second thoughts whether to start listening to Oha Asa more or not.

"It's okay," Takao reassured. "By the way, um…"

"Yes?"

* * *

…And thus commenced his rambling about his project. He knew he was going to get laughed at and be ridiculed, but it was worth a try, right? When he finished his long explanation en route to the principal's office, the girl, whose name is Haruhi Yuzuya, became ecstatic and excited about the whole thing. Okay,_ that_, he didn't expect. Yuzuya gave off that sparkling aura. Her long brown hair and matching brown eyes shone like the sun. He knew that a lot of guys looked at them when they walked past them in the corridor. She was… the epitome of shoujo… though she's already taken. Not that Takao would be interested in dating her anyway. All this was just his opinion.

"I'd be more than happily obliged to answer questions for you," Yuzuya said, lacing her fingers together.

Takao's face brightened. Maybe the small red keychain Midorima gave him worked like a charm. "Really? Thank you, oh, thank you so much! I really owe you one!" He acted on impulse and grabbed both Yuzuya's hands and shaking them in excitement. Yuzuya couldn't help but let out a giggle, and went with the flow.

Both of them were so happy they both had shimmering auras and were stuck in their little own world.

* * *

_Takao sure is taking a long time_, Midorima thought to himself, walking down the corridor. _It is almost time for class and I need to inform him that practice starts a little earlier than usual today_.

When he heard familiar laughter, he walked towards that direction, only to see Takao talking happily with a girl. Takao sure was smiling wider than usual. Midorima observed the girl with him, who was just as happy. Were they… in love? Dating? They sure looked like it.

_Good for him_, he thought,_ never thought he could find someone as pretty as that_.

Now that he thought about it, Takao never looked that happy when he talked to him. Wait, why did he care about it anyway? It wasn't like he was special to the point guard or anything. Instead of interrupting them, he turned around and walked back to the classroom.

* * *

When Takao entered the classroom, he gave off sparkling vibes. Never had he felt so excited and happy. Finally, something worthy for this project of his: an actual interview to someone's who in love.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan!" Takao called, as if he was kid.

"Takao," said Midorima. "Practice will start immediately after classes, so be prepared."

Takao blinked. "Ah… okay? Oh, by the way—"

"Go back to your seat. The teacher's here," Midorima said. Takao turned his head and saw the teacher entering the classroom, just when he was about to blurt out the good news.

Then he heard something grumble. No, it wasn't Midorima, it was his own stomach. He couldn't help but sob silently to himself. He was too sucked in to talking with Yuzuya he forgot to eat lunch. And now, he had to suffer for the rest of the day, food-ridden.

* * *

_Practice_ (練習)

* * *

Takao came back to the classroom from his errands, but apparently, Midorima walked to the basketball court ahead of him. His classmates were just about to leave.

_Strange_, Takao thought. _Usually, Shin-chan waits for me_…

When he entered the basketball court, Midorima was already going at it. He stood at the furthermost point in the court, and still, his shot went in. As he saw the talented Ace do that, it pumped Takao for practice.

During practice, Takao noticed Midorima was running from him instead of running with him; he didn't make any passes with him today; he wasn't even looking at him.

And when practice ended, the point guard looked exasperated. _What's with him_? he thought. _Sure, he could be snobbish at times, but this is a different case_. He then decided to speak up.

"Hey, Shin-chan," he called, in a serious tone this time. Maybe Midorima wouldn't snob _this_.

And yet, he still did.

Takao followed Midorima, the latter drinking a bottle of water.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me, huh?" Takao asked, raising an eyebrow.

Midorima paused for a moment. "I'm not," he said.

"You obviously are!"

"I told you, I am not." The Ace was obviously in denial.

"Did I do something to make you mad?"

Usually, Midorima explains things in a long and deep way, but today… he just wasn't _him_. "No."

"Then why are you talking to me like that, huh?" said Takao. "You just don't say 'no'. You ask me stuff! You say Oha Asa-related stuff! You give me lectures!" He then clenched his fists. "You _obviously_ have some issue with me or something."

"Oh, have I been like that to you? If so, then I apologize. I won't do it anymore," Midorima said uncharacteristically. Uncharacteristically was an understatement.

"Shin-chan!" Takao exclaimed, grabbing Midorima's arm. His fellow teammates had begun noticing their bickering just now.

"Don't grab my arm like that, especially in front of our teammates—"

"If you have a problem with me, then just say it!" Takao said. He was acting on impulse again. _You weren't afraid to speak your mind, right_? _Go ahead. Do it. Just let me talk to the real you again_. "I just… don't want you to ignore me like this."

"…I'm sorry," Midorima said as he pulled his arm from Takao's grasp, exiting from the court afterwards.

"What's gotten into Midorima?" Kiyoshi said, tilting his head. "He's always been weird, but man… today was extreme."

Takao had never felt so disheartened about something. Otsubo, their captain, patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Maybe Midorima just isn't in the mood right now," he reassured his kohai.

Takao cleared his throat and nodded. "Y-Yeah, guess so." He was already humiliated about the whole spectacle he caused, but he was a lot more humiliated because Midorima left him hanging there, _and_ actually left him without another word.

Because of that, Takao began being paranoid.

* * *

That night, at his house, he wasn't getting any sleep, thanks to his newfound paranoia.

_He's definitely mad at me… but what did I do? He even gave me a small red keychain. I had to thank that lucky charm of his for letting me meet Yuzuya-san._ He rolled to one side and sighed_. I really don't know what's going in that mind of his. But I need to have priorities… First off is my interview with Yuzuya-san, then I'd deal with Shin-chan… Yeah… I'll do that…_ He didn't know all that thinking was drifting him to sleep. _Why am I making a big deal out of this… anyway…? I really… don't… understand…_

_[ Will the conflict between them be resolved? ]_

* * *

_End of Entry_

* * *

**A/N:** Eek! Finally! I had the time to update! I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner. It was just that the laptop was reformatted and it took this chapter with it so I had to rewrite it from the very beginning. –sob- Inspiration was Chihayafuru and its theme song: Youthful. I never knew I could be interested in a shoujo anime again. LOL

Well, at least it's been updated now, right? Woot woot. Told ya'll it's going to be longer than the rest of the chapters. I hope you enjoyed the roller coaster ride of emotions in this chapter. Next chapter is the continuation! Stay tuned!


	9. Entry Nine: Priorities

**Title:** How to Fall in Love: The Takao Project  
**Author:** Kasamatsu-senpai  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket in any way possible. Nope. Nada. Never. Hope you enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE**: SHOUNEN-AI (boys' love; boy x boy). No flames. You were warned.

* * *

どのように恋に落ちる：ジェクト高尾

Entry Nine: _Priorities_ (優先事項)

* * *

_This… is the first time I've ever felt something like this. The feeling… it's indescribable… Maybe this is what they call…_

_Accomplishment!_

_On academic terms, if I must add. Right now, I'm holding on to the notebook where I jotted down her answers from questions I so diligently worked on last night (with the help of my ever helpful and supportive little sister). I suppose I should thank Haruhi Yuzuya-san for the opportunity of interviewing her. She's really nice… way nice. No wonder why guys would fall for her. Like I mentioned once before, she has that… appeal that guys are attracted to. She has the… um… how would I put it… ah! Shoujo sparkles! Yup, she has the shoujo sparkles alright. She's also very kind and friendly, not to mention intelligent too. Geez, she has all the qualities; the beauty _and _the brains. Too bad she's taken though._

_I wonder why I don't feel anything special for her though. I just see her just like how I see everybody else. It hasn't been a day but she and I are already close pals, and her boyfriend doesn't mind our interactions at all. Weird…_

_I looked up and saw a familiar green head walking towards us (since she and I are still chatting it up and all). Ah, Shin-chan! _

"…"

_Huh? Wait, where are you going? Why did you pass by me? Why aren't you talking to me? Why can't I reach out to you? You're so far… out of reach…_

_Why are you ignoring me again? Don't you hear me calling out to you?_

…_Shin-chan!_

* * *

Takao bolted upright from his bed, his forehead sweating bullets; he was panting hard as his heart raced at a frighteningly fast pace.

"Geez, my subconscious must be a masochist," he muttered to himself. "And since when did I become an emotional poet? _Don't you hear me calling out to you_?" He scratched his head in frustration. _I must be going nuts_!

* * *

_First period_ (最初のピリオド)

* * *

Midorima was very punctual, as usual. He brought with him his lucky item for the day, a fragile crystal ball. He followed everything according to the word of Oha Asa, and he knew nothing unfortunate would befall upon him. Everything would go his way again, just the way he wanted. Why did he have such an uneasy and unnecessary feeling in his chest that he wouldn't get rid of though? He thought he could just let it pass for a while but it remained there, and _it still hurt just as much_.

"Good morning… good morning…"

He blinked when he heard the voice that constantly annoyed him, pestered him and made a mockery of him. _Cue Takao Kazunari taking the floor_. Midorima prepared his own set of banters for the point guard just in case.

"Morning, Shin-chan," Takao greeted, as he walked towards his seat.

Midorima blinked. _That's all you're going to say_? he thought. Usually, Takao would ask about Midorima's lucky item for the day and then make a snarky comment about it and so on and so forth. What happened to _that _flow? The Ace's eyebrows furrowed and folded his arms against his chest.

_Was it because of yesterday_? he thought. _We did make a scene yesterday. And it had to happen in front of our senpais. It was humiliating for both of us. I didn't even explain to him what I was feeling, but I didn't even know what I even felt. Huh? I don't understand._ His eyes widened slightly, and then shook his head. _I think I was irritated and annoyed, but he didn't even do anything to infuriate me_. _So… he's the one giving me silent treatment now_? He gazed at the point guard, who was staring out the window. It looked like Midorima wasn't the only one deep in thought. The shooting guard sat upright and firm. _So be it then. _And then out of the blue, the excruciating feeling became worse.

* * *

_Lunch Break_ (昼休み)

* * *

_Oh yeah, this is it!_ Takao thought to himself as he exited the classroom. He made sure to eat lunch first because he suffered the consequences before. He then felt someone stare, no, glare icily at him as he walked towards the sliding door. He knew whose glare that was on any given day. The glare was so thick it could stab right through him. He wanted to turn his head and tell Midorima to stop glaring at him like that (it always gave him the creeps), but he had his priorities: first was the interview with Yuzuya Haruhi, then when finished, he could focus on Midorima.

Takao almost coughed uncontrollably. _Focus? Are you kidding me_? He sighed and walked down the corridor, bringing his notebook along, filled with the questions he worked hard on with his sister (since he was sleepy, tired, and not to mention, paranoid). He started reading some of the questions again to clear his mind, and concentrate on the project instead. _He acted like he was so affected, after all, and he wouldn't tolerate that._

He then reached Yuzuya's classroom. The room's door was open so he stood by the door frame, his arms crossed. He eyed Yuzuya talking happily with her boyfriend. Takao didn't get to remember the boy's name; it was the consequence of overwork and paranoia combined.

Yuzuya spotted Takao and waved at him with a huge smile across her face, her boyfriend just smiled casually. Takao nodded and smiled in return. The brunette waved goodbye to her boyfriend for the meantime for the much-awaited interview. Takao couldn't believe how carefree and sweet their relationship was. They looked like they didn't fight often. They understood each other a lot. That was all just his observation though (and he happened to not observe _that _during the actual observation).

"Takao-kun!" she exclaimed as he walked towards the point guard.

"Yuzuya-san," Takao said, grinning.

Yuzuya scratched her cheek bashfully. "I'm not used to people addressing me by my last name. You can just call me Haruhi," she suggested.

Takao blinked, and smiled. "Ah, sure. You really don't mind, Haru-chan?" he asked.

Yuzuya giggled, her hand muffling her mouth. "Haru-chan?"

"Yeah, it's my new nickname. For you," Takao chuckled. "It's okay with you, right?"

"Of course," she said, nodding enthusiastically. This girl was really energetic. She never seemed to run out of fuel. Maybe it was because of love too? Takao was about to find out…

…

The interview went on almost forever, but alas, time was short. Takao was entertained with Yuzuya's answers (which were long narratives from her own experiences), and Yuzuya was delighted to share her happiness and cup of tea to the point guard.

"Wow, all the information you gave me is very useful," Takao said, smiling widely, and then he bowed. "Thank you very much for the time you spared for me, Haru-chan. I really enjoyed listening to you. It was an awesome and sweet experience."

"Don't be so formal like that, Kazu-kun," Yuzuya said. "You're embarrassing me. We aren't living in the 18th century, you know."

"But you were a really big help! Honest!" Takao said. Then he blinked. "Kazu-kun?"

"It's okay with you, right?" Yuzuya quoted Takao.

Takao chuckled. Yuzuya was the complete opposite of awkward. She was very much approachable and warm, unlike a particular someone… "Of course," he replied, beaming at the brunette.

* * *

Takao reread his notes as he walked back to the classroom. _Oh wow, so this is how she fell in love_, he thought, continuing to read. _And this is the feeling of being in love described_… He then closed the notebook, a huge smile worn across his face and fist-pumped and whispered to himself, "Yes!"

_I never thought I'd never be able to finish this_, he thought excitedly. _Wait till I tell_— He blinked. _Ah! Shin-chan_! _Oh, right. I should go talk to him again, since first priority's done and over with_. The question was, _would he be willing to listen this time_?

* * *

_After-school_ (放課後の)

* * *

There wasn't any practice for the meantime (because exams were around the corner), so Midorima's usual hangout was the library. And it happened that no one occupied the library except him. It was the perfect opportunity for Takao to slither in and get this over with. He didn't want Shutoku's Ace to ignore him for the rest of his life now.

Midorima sat by the window, occupied by the reference material he was reading at the moment. He already memorized the terms, but he still read and rewrote stuff to refresh his mind a little more. It was Oha Asa's advice: _Never underestimate anything and anyone today_. Midorima thought studies were included too.

Meanwhile, Takao was unexpectedly a nervous wreck when he entered the library. He blamed Midorima for being such a snob. He didn't want to leave himself hanging again. He most especially didn't want to be humiliated again. Once was enough.

"Shin-chan," Takao said as he sat beside the green-haired shooting guard, smiling. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it about, Takao?" Midorima said. "Did you want help with the exams? Not that I would even offer any help though."

Takao's face brightened in relief. It seemed Midorima was back to his stoic self. But that didn't mean he would let himself off the hook. He still wanted to know why Midorima acted like such a jerk yesterday.

"Besides, that is why you befriended me, right? Maybe you had some hidden intention, which was why you wanted to talk to me in the first place," Midorima added curtly.

Takao raised a brow in suspicion. He had a feeling in his gut that things wouldn't go smoothly as he first expected. "What're you—"

Midorima looked deeply into Takao's eyes, holding up his pen. "You have a pleasing personality. You get along with people easily. Seriously, you already have tons of friends, so why bother talking to me? Why keep on asking me? You can look it up on the library on the internet."

This wasn't Midorima talking. Usually, all he talked about was himself, but now, his topic was Takao. He was letting himself down for the first time ever. He had pride as tall as the tallest thing one could imagine, and Takao could imagine it crumbling down little by little.

"I'm not worth it anyway," blurted Midorima.

Okay, that was the last straw. Takao eventually snapped.

"Shut up!" Takao shouted.

"…" Midorima's eyes narrowed at the other. "You said you wanted us to talk, and so I did all the talking for you."

"Not that way!" Takao exclaimed. Midorima was really getting on his nerves now.

"You don't need to shout," Midorima said, fixing his glasses. "I can hear you loud and clear. Besides, you don't want to get scolded by the librarian now?"

"But if I don't, you won't listen,"

Midorima was left speechless with that one. "I don't understand you. What are you hoping to gain from this?" he said, his words boring through Takao like spikes. "If you're hoping to get good grades, then forget it—"

"I told you, it isn't like that!" Takao shouted at the top of his lungs and acted on impulse as he grabbed Midorima's collar and yanked him close to him. This was the first time their faces were inches from each other. Takao never really expected Midorima to put on such a perfect poker face at such an awkward moment.

Takao was already unconsciously staring into Midorima's green eyes. His eyes then widened as his heart was suddenly beating a lot faster than unusual. _What the_…? he thought in shock.

"_I remember when his face was close to mine, my face beet red and hot, and my heart raced. I felt so nervous; I was at a loss for words."_

He did a double-check on himself regarding Yuzuya's own experience: Invading personal space? Check. Face beet red and hot? Beet red? Not sure. Hot? Definitely. Heart racing? All the yes. This surely couldn't be called coincidence.

_No way…_ Takao thought to himself in disbelief as he pushed himself away from Midorima. "E-Excuse me…" he said uncharacteristically as he left the library, utterly embarrassed. He wasn't humiliated this time. He was… _bashful_. _What did I just do? _His eyes widened as he imagined the whole thing again_. What's done is done, and I can't turn back now. Damn it all! _He shook his head violently. He just wanted to go home and sleep forever.

Midorima, on the other hand, managed to keep a straight face until Takao left. When the point guard left, his face burned as well. "What the hell was that?" he muttered to himself, touching his tomato-red cheeks.

_What is this… feeling_? they thought in unison.

_[ Would they eventually come to terms with each other in the end? ]_

* * *

_End of Entry_

* * *

**A/N:** Hooray! A new chapter! And it didn't take a month to update again. I don't have much to say since I'm really sleepy and all. I just watched the Tiger and Bunny movie and it's full of humor, action and fluff… Geez, it's one of the countless things that inspired me to write the chapter today, aside from the new awesome TakaMido duet I just found.

Woot woot! I guess… love is in the air now between them? Ohohoho-


	10. Entry Ten: Love

**Title:** How to Fall in Love: The Takao Project  
**Author:** Kasamatsu-senpai  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket in any way possible. Nope. Nada. Never. Hope you enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE:** SHOUNEN-AI (boys' love; boy x boy). No flames. You were warned.

* * *

どのように恋に落ちる：ジェクト高尾

Entry Ten: _Love_ (愛)

* * *

"_My face was inches from his, and I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead, he whispered, 'Hurry up and fall in love with me too', and pulled himself away from me. Gosh, I thought my heart wouldn't stop beating at such a fast rate at that moment. He gave me time to think it over. He told me he was willing to wait. Then after that, I couldn't stop thinking about him for some reason. You may think this is funny and a cliché, but truly, I never forgot that precise moment and I even thought about it all day and all night; I thought about him for what felt like an eternity, and that was when I realized… I was already in love with him. Cheesy, isn't it?"_

Damn… crap… Why did I have to remember that part of the interview of all things? I was the one who pulled Shin-chan close, and I knew I was angry at him for letting himself down like that. I mean, that's not the Shin-chan I know! And he doesn't even listen to what I say. He's not the least considerate. He should be the one looking nervous. It's not fair! I hate it when my body moves on its own.

Ah, geez, my cheeks are still burning, and on top of that, my heart is still racing. What's up with that? And I keep remembering the part where our eyes are staring… Ugh! It's like on repeat. I'm exactly in the same situation as Haru-chan now. Okay, this is too much of a coincidence.

My body skidded to a stop on its own; seems like my mind and body aren't really getting along right now, which is inconvenient (What if Shin-chan comes up behind me? I'm doomed! Congratulations, Paranoia, you never ceased to surprise me). I clenched my fist and put it close to my chest… my heart feels like it's going to explode… It hurts so much, but at the same time, I feel… euphoric? I won't end up like her… I won't…

I almost lost my balance; good thing good ol' wall caught me just in time. Why am I acting like I'm in some drama series all of a sudden? Get a grip, man! Yes, you! You're a man! But why can't I get up? I fell… and am still falling…

"_When one touches love, everyone becomes a poet."_

Gee, thanks, Junko-sensei for reminding me of that wonderful quote.

I sat pathetically on the cold floor, pulled my knees close and buried my head on my knees. I felt tired, yet wide awake. I was on the verge of losing it. My brain's playing a tricks on me by suddenly playing all the flashbacks of… guess who?

_"Midorima Shintarou."_

The day we first met. Yeah, it was a memorable day. I got to meet one of the Generation of Miracles! And with his help and everyone's efforts, we continue to strive… we continue to win!

_"I don't hate you."_

But he doesn't like me either. He's like… in between. But that's what I think. I have to confirm it one way or another. Huh? Wait, why did I want to know anyway? It's not my business to know about Shin-chan's feelings. They're like… private and are kept closed from the heart (it's difficult to find a key for it). Mr. Cheesy, reporting for duty.

_"If you're that confident with yourself—we shall see how long it will last. I will make you eat your words."_

So far, so good. We've gone through quite a few misunderstandings, but we make up right away. That's how friends usually are, right? Friends… yeah, yeah! We're friends! Good buddies, that's all there is! Ow… my heart hurts again. My emotions are literally torturing me. I'm saying it now: I recommend avoiding close encounters with anyone, and I mean anyone. Be it family, friends, strangers, and especially close friends. It ruins your life.

_"O-Oi, Takao! Get off me! There are people watching!"_

Why did I have to remember that? That was so annoying. I bawled like a baby non-stop back there. But Shin-chan's tsundere way of comforting me was pretty funny. He really is weird. But I guess that is one of his interesting qualities?

_"You should watch what you're saying, Takao."_

I never really expected this to come to mind. I never really understood what he meant here. I even let it slide and treated it like nothing. But why am I suddenly thinking that behind his words was a subtext so thick I could tear down a wall with it? No, I don't want myself to think those kinds of thoughts. I'm just paranoid, that's all. I shouldn't have interviewed Haru-chan in the first place and instead dealt with Shin-chan first so I wouldn't have to feel this way.

What I feel… What I feel is… gah. I can't describe it. And it just so happened I'm the only one feeling this way between us? Good job, Shin-chan. You made a living hell out my life. I give you a standing ovation for that, except for the fact that I pretty much can't stand right now because I feel so weak in the knees all of a sudden for no health-related reason at all.

_"You have a pleasing personality. You get along with people easily. Seriously, you already have tons of friends, so why bother talking to me? Why keep on asking me? You can look it up on the library on the internet."_

And this. I never knew Shin-chan thought of me this way, but hell, I never expected he'd tell me all this straight up. I always knew him as the guy whose pride comes first over everything else. I thought he always thought about himself and his consistent flawlessness. In my imagined pie chart of him when his mind is occupied, I'd say forty percent is about Oha Asa, another forty percent for basketball, and the remaining twenty percent for other stuff. And his thoughts about me could be equivalent to… I don't know, maybe zero point five percent? But that's what I thought. He had actually time to get to know about me.

Just so you know, Shin-chan, I'm so lazy I don't have time to look up things in the internet or the library. When I'm home, I just watch TV, play with my little sister, eat and sleep. That's it. But it's a little too late to tell you that anyway.

Sure, I have friends here and there, but well… I think our friendship is different. Our friendship is weird, out-of-this-world, awkward, misunderstood. It is clearly flawed but I think we get along pretty well. We are complete opposites after all, right? And speaking of opposites, may I present to you the very wonderful quote, that— _"Opposites attract."_

Now that I think about it, what if a silent boy and silent girl hang out together? They obviously aren't going to talk much, and it would be hard for both of them to express feelings.

Also, what if the boy and girl are noisy this time? Secrets that should be kept would slip out, and it'd lead to a lot of misunderstanding. They'd also continue to bicker and argue over the pettiest things. Usually, loud mouths are ones with expressive pride, and their pride will definitely get the better of them.

But… what if the boy is silent and the girl is noisy this time? The girl would find him boring, and the boy would find her interesting. And when time passes, the girl would start talking to him. The boy sees the girl as some light; his world shined a little brighter just talking to her. Of course, he would keep those feelings close to his heart because he knew they would just remain as friends. But then, the girl wanted to hang out more with him, and that's when development between them started. The boy hardly communicates, but when he does, the girl treasures each and every moment of it. Voila, the perfect chemistry.

Hmm… Shin-chan's definitely a tsundere so he doesn't really express himself openly that much, but when he does, it's full of lectures and sermons and quotes from Oha Asa. He doesn't have that many friends, and he isn't that much approachable while I'm the one who talks a lot and do a lot of stupid things. Of course, Shin-chan's there to correct me at my faults (even though his words really hurt, but he doesn't commit mistakes, unlike me). Hold on. I shouldn't think this! I'm not a girl for God's sake! I'm a man! Man, man, man! Am I two steps away from Looneyville or something?

Whoa, whoa. Hold up. Am I comparing myself to the perfect chemistry couple I thought of just now? No way! I'm thinking like a shoujo protagonist right now. Get off me, girly cooties!

"_Gravity cannot be held responsible for people falling in love."_

Wow, and science comes into the picture this time. I've read this somewhere, and yeah, this does make a point. Don't blame science that you're falling in love (but blame physics, because it's a hard subject, full of formulas to ruin your life and all. Love is exactly just like that; full of mystery and stuff). Blame yourself. Blame your heart for dropping all the heavy emotions on you. Blame your brain for not thinking very well, especially on times when you really need it (the brain's a neglector, really. I mean, my mind was completely blank when Shin-chan and I were face-to-face. Oh no, I remembered it again!).

Why am I thinking a lot anyway? I don't have time for this. I should be finishing the project now… I should be studying… But… I'm crying. I don't understand. I'm terribly confused… lost… I can't take it. My emotions are a rolled into a big lump in my throat. I don't… I can't even…

I don't want to admit it… I never want to admit it…

But…

I think…

I'm…

"Takao?"

_Th-thump!_

"Wha…?" I looked up and saw Shin-chan from a distance. I'm not imagining this, am I…?

"What are you doing there? You look ridiculous," he remarked. Wow, I guess he doesn't notice me crying, eh? His eyes must be a little blurrier than I thought. I then saw his eyes widened. "You're… crying?" About time you noticed.

I let out a soft chuckle as I sniffled. "I look pathetic, don't I?" I wiped my tears with my sleeve and tried to stand to no avail. I feel just as nervous as ever. But still, I really don't want to admit it. I won't…

I blinked at Shin-chan, who stretched out his hand. He's… reaching out for me, right? I looked up at him and saw him fix his glasses. Heh. He's embarrassed. "Don't sit there. You still have a lot of things to do," he said.

I nodded, smiling after sobbing for what felt like three lifetimes. I'm definitely a mess right now. Look at Shin-chan, he's manly and poker-faced as ever. I wish I was strong as him. "Yeah, sure." I reached out and held his hand. Whoa, out of the blue, I automatically stood up. It's like the energy I never had suddenly rushed back into me.

I still… I still won't admit it. I never will. I almost did, but I made up my mind.

"What happened to you? Did someone give you some death threat? Or is it worse than that?" he asked. Oh yeah, it's something worse than a death threat, alright. But I didn't think he'd be concern of my wellbeing. Usually, he would tell me why it's so humiliating to cry and that it's weird to cry in a corridor. My body did it on its own. I went with the flow.

I shook my head. I'm trying my very best to still smile in front of him, because I feel like I could collapse at any moment. "I'm tired, I guess?" I said, shrugging, wiping the stains left by my tears with my palm. What? It's the best I could come up with.

"…"

I blinked. Shin-chan isn't talking again. Where was the 'wrong' in what I said this time?

"It's because of me, isn't it?"

_Th-thump!_

"Eh?" But behind that one syllable, that one word, my mind was screaming and my heart was going wild. I kind of feel light-headed already. Everything's happening too fast. Oh, by the way, this. Is. Not. Shin. Chan, and that's an understatement. He looks even more serious than ever before! Someone! Anyone! Ruin the atmosphere for us now! Before I—

"I-I really didn't mean to break it to you like that. My mouth moved on its own. I didn't think before blurting out my words," Shin-chan said, his face guilt-ridden. This is the first time I've ever seen him like this. Looking at him like this… it's a side of him I never imagined he'd have up until now. "I didn't think about your feelings. I knew you were hurt when I said those things to you, but I take them all back now. I'm… really sorry, Takao."

_Th-thump!_

These words of Shin-chan are so… pure, genuine and sincere. He barely apologizes and he rarely expresses himself like this… so, I should treasure this moment, because it doesn't come that often. And well, I was at a loss for words. Typical shoujo situation, you know? But I'm a guy, so…

"Don't sweat it," I said with a grin as I scratched the back of my head. "I got mixed up with all these feelings—" Crap! "—Feelings from the movie I told you and what happened earlier."

"I see," he said, fixing his glasses. Phew! I guess he fell for my excuse. "I see you lied through your fangs." I didn't see that coming.

"What're you talking about? You know how much that movie made me cry—"

"Really now? If you have remembered the movie, why didn't you cry then? Why only now?" Ow. Good point you have there. "Face it, you aren't a good liar, Takao."

"Okay, so you're right," I admitted. "But you're hiding something from me too, right?" Ha! Here's a good comeback for you, Shin-chan. Take that!

He narrowed his eyes at me. So he_ is_ hiding something.

"I'm not hiding anything from you," he said, folding his arms against his chest and fixed his glasses for the umpteenth time today. "Why would you accuse me of such a thing?"

"It's true," I insisted. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't tell me why you're ignoring me and acted like I never existed?"

"…" Looks like I hit him right on the spot. "I… I was angry, okay?"

"Huh?" I blinked. Him? Mad? He always looked like he could flip, and he could shoot lasers through those eyes of his, but… admitting that he was angry?

"And up until now, I still don't know the reason why… why I'm so angry," he continued. "I guess… I let my emotions get the better of me, and you got yourself involved in it."

Shin-chan… he… he's panicking, I can tell… I…

"Okay, Shin-chan," I began. I didn't notice I calmed down already. What a relief. "What happened before you got angry?" It's like I'm talking to some clueless kid. Heh.

"I wasn't this angry until…" He narrowed his eyes again. It looked like he was recalling the events that happened before we got into this mess. "…until you talked to… that girl."

_Th-thump! Th-thump! Th-thump!_

Say whaaaat? Haru-chan? Then… so… Ah!

"Shin-chan, are you—" I pointed my finger at him, my whole hand trembling. I wanted to laugh so hard right now. "Are you jealous?" I even grinned widely, for the smug effect.

Unexpectedly, I saw his cheeks turn bright red. Well, isn't this a wonderful sight?

"Nonsense! How could I possibly be jealous over the likes of you?" Tsundere Shin-chan for the win! This is just… too adorable!

"But you still got jealous."

He let out a sigh. "So what if I did?"

_Th-thump!_

"Ah." So he wasn't kidding. Bummer. Time to lighten up his spirits. "Don't worry, Shin-chan. We aren't dating. I was going to tell you that Haru-chan was the one I gave an interview for my project."

His eyes widened, but quickly softened. You think I didn't see that, Shin-chan?

"I guess everything's settled now then, huh?" I asked, for confirmation. I already knew we made up, but, well… just to make sure.

He looked away. Ah, how cute. "Whatever you say, Takao." Cute… cute… Ah, to hell with it, I'm not denying that fact.

"Hey, Shin-chan." Should I tell him? Should I tell him?

"What is it?"

Should I? I mean, I…

"We should go home now."

Of course, I can't tell him, but… that's what makes the ride worthwhile, right?

"We should," he said, nodding. "It _is_ getting pretty late." Wow, and he fell for _this_ alibi of mine.

"Let's walk home together!" I exclaimed happily with a matching grin.

Shin-chan looked away again and walked ahead of me. Don't worry; it's his way of saying, "Go ahead."

I caught up with him, and started talking non-stop again, with him judging me and what I'm saying to him every single time. I guess everything's pretty much back to normal now.

Well, not really everything, because I know now for a fact that I love Shin-chan. I knew just this now, so I have all the time I need to make Shin-chan realizes that he feels the same way for me. I have forever by my side. Besides, I'm happy I'm with him right now.

I guess I owe a lot to this stupid project of mine, because thanks to it, I felt this very crazy thing, called love. It's totally a coincidence though, I mean, my project is how and why people fall in love.

Maybe there is such a thing called destiny? Your pre-destined soulmate? A red string of fate? To be honest, I don't know. I never really knew why and how I fell for this guy. I'll find out soon enough (hopefully before the project's deadline). I guess the time we spent together played a big role for it? Haru-chan had her sleepless nights, and I had none. No matter how similar our experiences are, there is always that slight difference; the uniqueness.

We started out as acquaintances, then teammates, then friends, close friends, up until this point. I'm not sure what our relationship is now, but that's the thrill of it, you know? Call me cocky, but one day, one day for sure, Shin-chan will feel exactly the same way I'm feeling right now.

And when that happens, I'm going to confess.

I'll pour all my emotions out for him.

It will be the best days of our lives for sure. I'm excited. I can't wait, but like I said, I can. It's not like Shin-chan's going anywhere.

How could high school be not _this_ exciting now? I have something I'm totally looking forward to.

* * *

_End of Entry_

* * *

**A/N**: Ha! Takao didn't confess straight away. I didn't want the usual fast-paced flow, coz that would be cliché. And they would end up like Haruhi and her boyfriend. I want a different tale for these two crazy lovebirds. I planned on making Takao's POV short, but I guess I went all-out this time. Meep. I really felt my heart flutter while writing the chapter. I was reading shounen-ai manga while typing this. Yep, I'm so inspired.

Judging by the flow, maybe this has 2-5 chapters left (I really don't know. It depends if I could add more cute fluffy chapters)? I'm going to enjoy writing the remaining chapters while it lasts! I'm going to do my very best!

Credits to the lovely artist: pixiv member's number (illustration ID, whatchamcallit): 34229959


	11. Entry Eleven: Confession

**Title:** How to Fall in Love: The Takao Project  
**Author:** Kasamatsu-senpai  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko no Basket in any way possible. Nope. Nada. Never. Hope you enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE:** SHOUNEN-AI (boys' love; boy x boy). No flames. You were warned.

* * *

どのように恋に落ちる：ジェクト高尾

Entry Eleven: Confession (白状)

* * *

_How time soars (flies is overused, mind you), and that's an understatement. It's been days since I confessed… to myself of my true feelings for Shin-chan. Ha! You think I've confessed to the guy already? Guess again. Like I said many times before, I'm not mentally ready yet, and I have all the time in the world. I don't need to rush things, since I'm confident I won't get rejected because I have this big hunch that Shin-chan feels the same way for me, not that I've confirmed it yet. But it's nice to be optimistic once in a while, right? Sometimes, paranoia and anxiety knocks on my door and cue my pessimistic side kicking in. This one time, when Shin-chan and I are alone in the locker room, I wondered if he'd ever go for someone like me. First of all, we're both guys. And this moralistic society requires a man and a woman to be in a relationship. Sure, a lot of people broke that rule, but… I'm just your typical teenager with raging hormones, I guess? But it's not the hormones that pulled me to Shin-chan as if he was a magnet; it's some unexplainable force… It's inevitable._

_Anyway, enough with my random ramblings because I swear Shin-chan and Oha Asa are rubbing off on me. Today's the due date, the deadline, the date of submission for our project! And guess what? I finished it way ahead of schedule. It's thanks to all the information and data I gathered, including the interview with Haru-chan. She really was a big help. My little sister contributed a lot too. She shared her valuable time and knowledge to help her big brother out. Man, what would I do without her? But I wouldn't have gone this far if it weren't for Shin-chan. He helped me out with the available methods for the project, and uh… I guess he motivated me? Encouraged me (with this cold as ice words)? Even inspiring me? I don't know why I saying all this as if I'm doubtful. Maybe I'm just confused._

_I look in boredom at my classmates submitting their own projects to sensei. Hmmm… Sensei doesn't look too pleased with their works. I glanced around the room, and people were chatting it up. The look on their faces openly expressed nervousness and loss of confidence. And that's not helping me one bit. The stressful atmosphere is getting to me. Now that I think about it, what would she think about my project? It's highly unlikely for a basketball player like me to talk about a touchy subject, especially if it's about how and why people fall in love. I swear I can imagine her laughing at me. Ugh, no way! My subconscious is becoming a damn masochist now. It's already discouraging me as we speak_.

* * *

Takao hadn't really taken a glance in the whole room just yet. Using his Hawk Eye version two, he eyed a particular green-hair behind him, none other than Midorima Shintarou. Shutoku's formidable Ace looked calm, composed, cold and aloof, as usual. He wasn't nervous about his own project at all. His aura unusually dripped off confidence, unlike the other people who were talking about the worst case scenario in their preliminary grades.

_Now that I think about it_, Takao thought, _what's his project about? Though I have my assumptions already_… _Well, I guess it's better to ask him_. In the back of his mind, it was just an excuse to talk to the eccentric shooting guard, though he was in constant denial about it. He then tore a page from his notebook, crumpled it and strategically threw it at Midorima, instantly fuming the other. He turned over from his seat, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"What did you want, Takao?" Midorima hissed, narrowing his eyes at Takao, as if the latter was his prey. "You just could've called my name, and I would have responded." A tick mark was pretty much visible in his forehead. He didn't have time for Takao's childish antics; they were in class for Pete's sake. Although in the situation the class was in, they were pretty much in a public market.

"Really now?" Takao snickered. "Come on, Shin-chan, I know you better than anybody. You would have _ignored_ me if I called you." People around the two basketball players silently wondered how the two of them got along in the first place. Firstly, they were complete opposites. Midorima wasn't the type of the guy who would get along with anyone. Out of all people, he had to constantly hang-out with Takao, which was nothing short of a miracle. That just goes to show that their friendship was truly one of a kind, but Takao, deep inside, simply wanted _more_ than that kind of relationship.

"And I know _you _better than anybody because you apparently have something to ask me about something," Midorima stated, fixing his glasses, "which is why you used your time to crumple that piece of paper and throw it at me." He obviously made his point, and Takao's words were thrown right back at him.

Takao stuck out his tongue and scratched the back of his head. Midorima rolled his eyes. He had seen that face too many times before. "Okay, you got me," Takao chuckled. "I already have my speculations about it, but—"

"I am sure that none of them are correct," Midorima cut curtly, folding his arms against his chest. Takao's eye twitched. He wasn't finished with what he was saying and the shooting guard already cut him off. Usually, Midorima really was right, but it was fifty-fifty this time, because Takao found out Midorima was a predictable and easy-to-read fellow.

"Uh-huh," Takao said, raising an eyebrow at the other. "Anyway, I was wondering what your project's all about."

"It's about how and why people use and rely horoscopes to guide them in their lives. I added the significance and accuracy of each of the signs. I used myself as the best example," Midorima replied straightforwardly. From the looks of it, there was nothing that was going to come in between Midorima and Oha Asa. Not even gravity could pull them away from each other.

Takao would thank the stars each and every night if ever Oha Asa possibly told Midorima that falling in love with your best friend would bring enough good fortune for decades, not that it would happen in the first place anyway. A dream would always remain a dream, unless acted upon.

"Huh?" Takao blinked. "You only used _yourself _as an example? I mean, what if you're the only one in this world that Oha Asa treats you like royalty while misfortune befalls on others?" Apparently, he blurted everything out of impulse.

"I considered that," Midorima clarified. "I did say I _was_ the best example, right? I didn't really say that I was the _only _example." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, putting Takao in his place for the umpteenth time. Takao's eye twitched and heard some of his seatmates snickering. Takao gave them the universal "shut up" face.

"So who else were your examples?" Takao asked, blinking. He went ahead of himself and made guesses for himself. His first guess was Midorima's mother, since Midorima could have possibly infected her with his arguments about the accuracy of Oha Asa.

"…It's none of your business," Midorima replied, averting his gaze at the point guard. Takao blinked. If he was a dog, his ears would have twitched and his tail would have wagged ecstatically right now. Midorima was obviously hiding something interesting from Takao.

"It's not 'none of your business', it's more like… 'I don't want to tell you'. Am I right?" Takao said, grinning.

"Shut up," Midorima hissed. Further translated in the Takao dictionary, Midorima actually meant "yes". Truly, the Ace was too easy to read, well, only to Takao. Nothing made Takao's day more than teasing Midorima.

"Let me guess," Takao whistled. "I'm one of your examples?" He was just kidding around, but he never really expected Midorima's reply, which was a blunt and direct—

"Yes."

It was uncharacteristic of Midorima to be straightforward on a question like that. Usually, he would persistently deny and act all tsundere. Takao surprisingly felt his face burn as he quickly turned around, frozen in his place. His heart was racing and he felt suddenly nervous, not just because of the project, but obviously because of Midorima's unexpected answer. Takao had put too much thought in it. Of course, Takao was a good friend to the shooting guard; he was the Ace's partner. He was imagining and assuming things all over again. He was back to his own little lovestruck-to-Midorima world.

_Geez, and I thought Midorima was just as predictable as a shoujo manga_, Takao thought as he mentally chuckled to himself. _Well, that surely got _my_ heart beating like crazy_.

After a few more submissions, Midorima had finally submitted his. As he walked back to his seat, Takao was looking at him. The point guard wasn't even hiding it. Midorima acted on impulse this time and walked a little faster than usual to his seat. When he sat down, he took deep breaths. Why had he felt so uneasy all of a sudden? It was just Takao.

…_Just Takao_.

Midorima shook his head, shaking off the newfound thoughts along with it. He then heard laughter from the class, and he snapped his head up. What's gotten the class so relieved for one moment?

The teacher gasped and squealed. "And you even fell in love because of this project? And I thought I had my head in the clouds!" she exclaimed, a little too excitedly. "That is just so romantic!"

The class cheered and shouted things like "who did you fall in love with, dude?" and "nice one, Takao-kun!", but they were too mixed and those were the only sentences Midorima could hear. The shooting guard raised a brow at Takao, who was scratching the back of his head. The point guard's face was obviously red. Midorima wanted to laugh at the other for his humiliation, but why did he feel even more anxious than usual? His heartbeat raced ever faster than before. He felt so sick he could throw up, not that he would really do it.

It wasn't really clear to him. What was Takao's project all about again? Takao just asked him what his own project was about, and yet, Midorima didn't bother to ask the point guard what _his_ project was about. He became… well… insensitive. Why did he even care in the first place anyway?

_It was just Takao_.

"That's too personal, you know," Takao replied, his voice shaky. He wanted nothing more than to sit down and be in a slump, forever depressed and regretful. Once in a while, he would quickly take glances at Midorima, but the shooting guard looked as nonchalant as ever. If Takao had all the guts he could get, he would have confessed to Midorima on-the-spot. To the victor go the spoils,_ if_ Takao ever became the victor and hogged all the glory anyway.

Takao was happy that his sensei's reaction was happy and all, but really, it was just embarrassing him. She didn't have to blurt it out so happily and excitedly to the whole class. Where's the professionalism there? He just wanted to live in a hole for the rest of his life. He had just about enough. And Shin-chan had to witness the humiliation. Takao guessed Midorima must be laughing his ass off right now through his merciless insults and such. Everything Takao thought so far wasn't enough.

_He just wanted to die_.

* * *

_After-school_ (放課後の)

* * *

"Ugh, I think I'm going to die any moment now," Takao whined as he buried his face in his hands, walking home together with Midorima. "Tomorrow's headline: _Takao Kazunari, the lovestruck athlete_. Ugh. I don't want to go to school anymore. Damn it all."

"It's your fault for coming up with such a ridiculous topic in the first place," Midorima said, not helping with Takao's situation one bit, and instead making it worse. "The regret's always in the end."

Takao frowned. "Tell me something I don't know."

Midorima gazed at the other for one minute. "Actually… I'm curious about something," he muttered.

"What is it now?" Takao asked, feeling more depressed than he was. He really was considering the idea of transferring schools. _Maybe Touo is a good choice? Rakuzan has really high standards, and almost all the Crownless Generals were there, so it'd be hard to fit in_… he thought to himself, before Midorima surprised him yet again with his question,

"Who are you… in love with?"

Takao's eyes widened. Midorima never ceased to exceed his expectations of being the most wayward guy he ever met.

Midorima coughed and quickly fixed his glasses, looking away from the point guard. "I-It's okay if you don't tell me, because it's personal…" he stammered. He knew it wasn't a good idea to ask Takao. It would make the atmosphere tense and awkward.

"Judging by your face, it looks like you put a lot of thought into it. And I thought I was the only one." Takao said, smiling. "Hmmm, have you thought of… possible candidates?"

"That girl you interviewed," Midorima replied. "But you told me you guys weren't dating, but still, maybe you still have an unrequited love for her?" Midorima made a thinking face, crossing his arms. "Is it the real reason why you cried that day?"

Takao grimaced. He really didn't want to remember that day. He sobbed as if he was heartbroken or something, though it was the other way around, and Midorima, of all people, had to witness his waterworks. But at least they made up after it, right?

"Eh? No, of course not," Takao said, waving his hands frantically. "But to be honest, I've always wondered, Haru-chan is such a nice and pretty girl. She could pretty much make every guy fall for her, and yet… _I_ didn't."

"Because you're in love with someone else?" Midorima articulated matter-of-factly, his gaze solely and seriously fixed on Takao.

Takao's face turned beet red in a matter of seconds. He just found out Midorima had _that_ effect on him. "Uh, yeah, I guess…"

"You must be really in love with that person," Midorima uttered. Takao had a feeling this was Midorima's tactic to lure out the answer bunnies within him. Midorima was going for Takao's conscience. And it was working. But their relationship was on the line here. Would it still stay the same after Takao actually admitted it to Midorima? That was what Takao was afraid of; it was the sole reason why he wouldn't dare confess in the first place. He wasn't prepared for instant rejection.

Takao smiled warmly. "Uh-huh. I really, really love that person," he said in a soft and mellow voice, lacing his fingers together.

Midorima raised his eyebrow. "Why don't you confess then if you say you really love that person?" he suggested.

Takao gulped. "You really think I should?" His self-control was melting little by little by the minute.

"Of course," Midorima said with a nod. "You don't have to suffer from hiding your feelings all the time then." He then fixed his glasses for the umpteenth time. "That's _my_ opinion."

Takao nodded. "But what if the person doesn't feel the same way? Should I even bother?"

"I hear people go to the ends of the earth for love. Shouldn't you too?" Midorima asserted, smiling the slightest bit. "Don't lose hope if the person doesn't love you back yet, make the person fall in love with you instead. That would make things easier. Nothing's impossible, nanodayo."

_Wow, Shin-chan sure does know a lot about love_, Takao thought, mentally chuckling. _He could definitely be the next Oha Asa fortuneteller or something_. The point guard smirked tauntingly at Midorima. "Could it be that our little Shin-chan in love too?" he asked.

"No," he answered, his cheeks slowly reddening. "How could you assume such a thing?"

"You know so much about love," Takao remarked. "I made a project about love but it seemed worthless since you know more about it than me. Man, I'm pathetic."

"Remember that it's _just _my opinion. It_ can_ be proved false," Midorima said. The way he said it, it was as if… he was lifting Takao's spirits? He didn't want to feel Takao more down than he already was.

"Hmmm…" Takao hummed. "Hey, Shin-chan…"

"What is it, Takao?"

"What if…"

"What if?" Midorima's eye twitched. Could Takao be straight to the point now?

Takao suddenly skidded to a stop and cleared his throat. Midorima stopped and looked behind him, his eyes widening in sheer surprise. Never in the right mind would he see Takao's face so bright red.

_Who cares about time? Maybe this is all a sign. He was taunting me to confess. He really wanted to know anyway. Well, you asked for it, Shin-chan. I hope I won't have any regrets this time_.

"What if you're the one I'm in love with?" he asked, smiling. Takao's supposed-to-be next moves were to run away and to never be heard from again, but that wasn't an option. He was paralyzed and he felt like he could faint from the sheer embarrassment of it all.

Midorima's eyes widened: the typical initial reaction when being confessed to. It seemed the Ace couldn't move his mouth. He was too taken aback for a good comeback. Sure, Takao was the type to kid, but he looked serious than ever before.

He didn't want to make things more awkward than it is, so the shooting guard became sensitive of Takao's words and feelings this time. "E-Ever since when, nanodayo?" Midorima asked. He tried to placate himself, but he still stuttered anyway. He pretty much cursed himself for that.

"That moment when you admitted you became jealous of Haru-chan, I guess?" Takao answered, his tone those of an unsure one's. "I'm not really sure. I had mixed feelings when I was in the corridor."

Midorima blinked. The uneasiness still hadn't left. "Mixed feelings?"

"I was fighting with myself. I didn't know if I was just confused about my feelings, but, when you talked to me like that, that feeling sparked. And I knew it was _that_ feeling," Takao said. "It was unmistakable."

"I see…" Midorima said, spacing out.

"By the way, Shin-chan," Takao began, snapping Midorima out of his trance, "what's your lucky item for today? Why didn't we use the rickshaw like we always did?"

"A red keychain," Midorima answered. "And it doesn't really matter why we didn't use it."

"Eh… maybe you just wanted to walk home together with me?" Takao assumed as he placed his arms on his back, grinning. "Just kidding!" He shot a glance at the shooting guard, and it seemed he turned his head away from Takao.

Takao blinked. "Hey…" he said. "I was right?"

"Who says you were?" Midorima said, still not meeting Takao's anticipating and childishly excited eyes. Takao knew Midorima was in denial, since he didn't want eye contact.

"Shin-chan…" Takao smiled widely. "Could it be you feel the same way?"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Takao," Midorima hissed, narrowing his eyes at the other.

"You still aren't rejecting me though," Takao whistled. "So you _must_ like me too."

"Then do you want to get rejected now?" Midorima asked, his voice ice cold.

Takao gaped. "Wah! No! It'd be the end of me!" he exclaimed, flailing. "Please, Shin-chan, give me a chance!" Takao was amazed that from a nervous wreck, he turned to his normal self almost immediately.

"…Like you said, I'm not rejecting you, right?" Midorima mumbled almost inaudibly, bowing his head in embarrassment.

Takao's face brightened, his heart fluttering. "So that means…" Takao jumped towards Midorima, wrapping his arms around the shooting guard. "Thank you, Shin-chan! Thank you! You're the best! I love you so much!" His eyes widened when he realized he blurted out his blatant expression of love to Midorima. He snapped his head up and when he looked at Midorima, the other's bangs shadowed his eyes, but zoomed into his mouth, Takao could see a slight upward crease in the corner. Takao couldn't help but embrace Midorima tighter, like there was no tomorrow.

Takao eventually calmed down after a few minutes and he just nuzzled Midorima's neck instead like some cat. He didn't really mind that they were walking while Takao clung onto Midorima's arm in public, it was already late at night and people would hardly notice two guys hugging in the dark.

"I'm so happy," Takao said in a sing-song voice, still happily clinging onto Midorima.

Midorima was reluctant at first, but he gave in and hugged Takao back earlier. It took a lot of guts, since he wasn't used to expressing affection. Affection didn't use to be in his dictionary, but then, Takao became the very definition of it.

"Mm," Midorima muttered, too embarrassed to say anything after the successful and much unexpected confession of none other than Takao Kazunari.

"I'm so happy I fell in love with you," Takao said, as if he was in bliss already.

"Don't say such embarrassing things in public," Midorima sighed. Takao was too careless, what if the secret leaked out almost immediately? It made the rough and tough Midorima anxious.

"I'm only saying it to you though," Takao said, grinning widely.

"Whatever," Midorima grumbled, his cheeks reddening.

Takao blinked as he let go of Midorima. "Hey, Shin-chan…"

"What now?" Midorima asked, his eyebrows furrowed. _If he blurts out another 'I love you' again, I swear I'll—_

"We should go on a date this weekend," Takao offered, scratching the back of his head bashfully. "I mean, we _are_ dating, after all, right? There's no practice so it's perfect timing."

Midorima mumbled something under his breath and for the first time, Takao couldn't hear it.

"What did you say?" Takao said, tilting his head.

"I said alright," Midorima said, his cheeks flushed. "It's not like I have anything else to do in the weekend." When he gazed over at Takao, Takao's face was bright again, and that only meant one thing…

_Yay! You really are the best!_

…

_I love you, Shin-chan! I really, really do! _

_And I'm glad you love me back._

* * *

_End of Entry_

* * *

**A/N:** Woohoo! We've reached the climax of the story! Finally! Anyway, the rest will be cute fluffy chapters and then voila, it's going to be the end. To be honest, I was really fangirling over the interaction between the two in this chapter, especially the part when Midorin said, "Like I said, I'm not rejecting you, right?" Kyaaaa! –dies- I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Teehee. Thanks for reading this chapter again!


End file.
